Uncovered
by DatJoyBlue
Summary: What happens when Kensi uncover details of her past, while working a case. Will a person with a personal connection to her stir up feelings she hasn't dealt with. Will she be ready for the storm that blows her away, or will the storm be too much for her to handle. Uncovered Secrets, Drama, and Romance. Multi-Case fanfic. Mainly Densi.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Kensi uncover details of her past, while working a case. Will a person with a personal connection to her stir up feelings she hasn't dealt with. Will she be ready for the storm that blows her away, or will the storm be too much for her to handle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my second NCIS: LA story, well my second story on Fanfiction in general. It was kinda an idea that popped in my head. I hope you like it. Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should keep going, okay? I'm really excited to hear what you think. Criticize me as harshly as you want. I can take it. **

**-DatJoyBlue**

**[Disclaimer: Shane Brennan's a man. I'm a girl. I see no similarities. Do you?]**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Can you please tell me how that would work?" Deeks voice rang loud and clear throughout the bullpen.

"Deeks, I don't understand how this is so difficult for you to understand." Kensi snapped.

"So you're not going to be my wingman?" Deeks said as a faux look of confusion appeared on his face. "That what you're telling me right now, that you're not going to be my wingman tonight?"

"That's right. Not tonight, or any other night. Never again!" Kensi countered. If she was close enough, she would have punched Deeks in the arm for even suggesting it. Deeks was smart enough to keep his distance.

"Fern, don't be like that. I really need your help." Deeks said with that stupid grin on his face.

"You need her help with what?" Callen asked suddenly. Callen and Sam just decided to make an appearance after he finished his sentence.

"Don't tell me you leaving and you need her help packing, we'll miss you, really." Sam said not missing a beat. "So when you leaving, today or tomorrow? I can help you pack."

"Ha, thanks, but I think I might stay a little longer, I feel so welcome here, guys." Deeks replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"So, what are you and Kensi fighting about this time?" Callen asked now sitting next to Kensi.

"Oh, Kensi just refused to be my wingman." Deeks said.

"I just thought since the last time didn't go over so well that you wouldn't want me as you wingman." Kensi stated as-matter-of-factly.

"What happen the last time?" Sam asked as his interest peaked.

"Deeks told me he needed a ride and he used me as bait..."

"I didn't use you as bait. I used you as a wingman. That's what partners do. I thought you'd be honored."

"Well, I wasn't," she said to Deeks and quickly turned her attention towards her other teammates. "I arrive at the park and he's having a yoga session with a bunch of girls."

"Kens, do you really have to tell that story?" Deeks asked looking embarrassed.

"Yes," all three agents answered in unison.

"Anyway, Deeks asked me to pretend like we're breaking up. I walk away and he calls after me 'Oh, come on, sunshine. Wait.' I yell back at him, 'Stay away from me, it's over, I can't do it anymore.'"

"Come on, Kens. They don't need to hear that story, what happened to trust?" he said as a lame excuse to stop Kensi from revealing any more.

Kensi ignored his pleas and continue telling the story. "He yells, 'Listen, I'm sorry. I know that it tough, when I'm on the road all the time touring, with the band.' Which was lame if you ask me. Then I scream back, 'I don't care about that, you cheated on me, with my brother'".

"Bet that spoiled your chances." Callen said between gasps of air during his laughing session.

"Yeah, laugh it up guys." He said, but then a thought occurred in his mind. "Kensi, why exactly do you not want to be my wingman?"

Kensi was done laughing by then, "Because, I just don't want to." She answered simply.

"Well, it sounds like you're scared." Deeks said.

Kensi blow out a puff of air, "Scared of what?" she asked.

"Scared, that this girl might be better than you. That she might be hotter, or maybe, maybe, you're jealous. Jealous, that I want to go on a date with her a not you."

"I am not jealous!" she yelled while turning a shade of red.

"That blush says differently." Deeks said with the stupid grin of his. The teammate all turn to see Kensi turning as red as an apple.

Suddenly an ear-busting sound came from the second floor. "We got a case." Eric yelled. Kensi mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he just nodded a silent 'You're welcome' and turn back into OPS. Callen followed then Sam and Deeks. Finally, Kensi edge her way in the background wanting to be unnoticed as she tried to silence her thought._ What if he's right and I am jealous? __**No**__, I can't be jealous. Why would I be jealous, it's not like…_

"Kens," Deeks said waving a hand in front of Kensi's face.

"Huh," She said finally noticing her partner.

"Were you listening?" Callen asked from across the room. Kensi looking at her surroundings noticed faces of concern on everyone including Hetty's. _Wait, when did she get here? Was she there when I came in? _

"Kensi?" Callen yelled.

"What?" Kensi yelled back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Kensi asked looking around to her teammates faces.

"'Cause you're not paying attention." Callen said.

"I'm fine, just kinda zoned out. I'm fine though. Please continue." She said trying to get the attention from her.

"Like I said," Eric continued, "This is Ex-Special Agent Kent Laggs, forty-one, from our very own New York Office of Special Projects." Eric gestured to the screen. There was a picture of a man with two children, next to that picture there was a picture of his driver's license. In the picture of Laggs and his children, Laggs has jet black hair and blue eyes. He was very dark compared to his children. His children had dark brown hair and were paler then he was. One child had brown eyes and one had dark blue eyes.

"He became an NCIS agent when he was twenty-nine. He resigned after his wife gave birth to his oldest son Joshua seven years ago. He contemplated on coming back but never did after his second child Jessie, she's five." Eric swiped the picture off the screen.

"He was shot here while on vacation with his wife and kids." Nell aid as she quickly typed a code or algorithm and more pictures appeared. There were eight pictures of the crime scene. One of a pool of blood on the bed, sheets ruffled, it looks slept in, on both sides; two picture of two bullet casing; one of a trail of blood leading out the room; one of a gun lying on the floor; and three pictures of a lot items knocked all over the floor, evidence of a struggle.

"The wife reported returning to the hotel room with their two children and then finding her husband on the bed with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. He was shot once. The wife was able to stop the bleeding. Joshua called for help, and an ambulance got to the hotel just in time he's now in surgery." Eric said.

"And his wife and kids was moved to a safe house until we can guarantee their safety. After Laggs comes out of surgery he will be put into protective custody and guarded at the hospital." Nell said and turned towards the group when Kensi asked a question.

"What do we know about the wife?"

"Um, yeah, thanks for reminding me. Well, Jessica Laggs, thirty-seven, also and Ex-Special Agent from the New York Office. She and her husband were partners. She, too, decided to resign while she was pregnant with their eldest. Twenty-six when she joined, she was with NCIS for three years before she became pregnant and resigned." Nell answered and then turned to place a picture on the screen, a picture of the wife. In the picture, Jessica Laggs had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She looked a little like Kensi.

"Okay Kensi and Deeks, go and check out the hotel, me and Sam will go see the wife." Callen said before leaving OPS followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review. Tell me what you think. Make a prediction of how the case will end up; will they go undercover? Or will this be an open and close case? Tell me what you think. Oh, and favorite/follow my story please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, I've decided to update once or twice a week. Honestly, I don't really have time. I'm finishing 8****th**** Grade and I have 8 finals and 2 EOC (End Of Course test), a field trip, a dance, and a choir concert I have to get ready for. But, you didn't come to read about my life story so I'll get to the point. You'll be lucky if I update once a week but I'll try. I'll update as many times as I can but no promises. **

**[Disclaimer: I'd live in a mansion if I own this show, but I'm lucky I don't live in a shoebox, so yeah, no, I don't own NCIS: LA.]**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"So are you?" Deeks asked as soon as he and Kensi walked into the hotel.

"Am I what?" Kensi asked trying to play dumb.

Deeks decided to play along, "Are you jealous? I mean, it's okay if you are. You're only human." He said with that now annoying grin on his face.

"Me not wanting to be you wingman means I'm jealous?" Kensi asked.

"Yes! You're jealous and confused, but Kens if you don't want me to go then that's all you have to say." Deeks' grin grew wider.

"Why do you need a wingman anyway? Can get a girl by yourself? Are you feeling a little emasculated?" Kensi asked.

"Whoa now, that hurts partner." Deeks said as he placed his hand over his heart. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"No, but I'm about to hit you if you don't drop it." Kensi said as she steps into the elevator.

"Kens, I'm just saying…" He's attempt to step on to the elevator was blocked when Kensi raises her hand.

"Catch the next one." She says simply.

"Come on, Fern, Sweetheart," he called after her as the elevator doors closed.

Kensi rolled her eyes and press the button for the fourth floor. _If I don't kill him before the day's over with, it'll be a miracle. _Kensi thought.

* * *

"Mrs. Laggs…" Callen began.

"Call me Jessica, please." She interrupted as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Jessica," Callen corrected. "Do you know who would want to do this two your husband?"

"No, my husband was a good man, I, I don't know." She tried but failed to hold back tears.

"Mommy, is Daddy gonna be okay?" the little girl with blue eyes asked as she ran to her mother from outside the room followed by her brother.

"Mommy?" the boy asked, wanting answers that mother couldn't give. Jessica looked to Callen as a plead for help.

"Why don't you guys go to the kitchen to eat, huh? You guy must be hungry, you can come with me." Sam spoke up when Callen seemed like he didn't know what to do. They followed behind Sam as they navigated themselves through the safe house.

"I don't know what I would do if Kent doesn't make it through this." Jessica said as soon as the kids were out of earshot. "He promised he wouldn't leave me, you know after we resigned? He promised that I didn't have to do it alone, now…" Tears start to stain her cheeks as her voice started to crack. "You know, before I met Kent, I had all these walls built up. My heart was guarded and I wouldn't let anyone in. He peeled away the hurt, and he told me that for every bad thing I saw in myself, he saw a thousand good things. He made me feel happy and special every day since I knew him. Now, I'm afraid that if he doesn't make it, that I'll go back to that place again." She said unable to contain her tear any longer as they poured down her face. Callen and Jessica sat in silence for a few moments before Callen asked his next question.

"Why did you and you husband decide to come to Los Angeles?" Callen spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, at first I thought it was because he wanted to do something special for the kids, but before we left the hotel room this morning, he was acting weird. He was closing the blinds on the windows and he begged us to stay in the room."

"Why do you think he was acting like that?"

"I don't know, but it happened right after he opened his email. I didn't have time to ask him what was going on before I had to try to calm him down. I've never seen him so worked up before. He was usually the calm one. Once he calm down I left with the kids to go to the beach, they didn't need to see him like that. When I came back, he…" she choked on the last words.

"Okay, that all for now, we'll call you if…" Callen said.

"I want to aid with the investigation," she interrupted, "You can use me in whatever little capacity you want. I just want to help."

"Maybe that isn't…"

"Agent Callen, I know all about the case he's worked, I was his partner for three years. I'm sure that you're going to look into his old cases for suspects, I can give you some insight."

Callen hesitated for a moment before he decided whether this was a good idea. "You are can only aid with filling us in on his old cases okay, nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?" Callen said finally.

"Yes, I understand." Jessica said. "I heard your boss is Henrietta Lange?"

"Yes," Callen replied.

"Is she like everyone says?" Jessica asked.

"Worst, but don't tell her I said that." Callen said as Sam and the children walked back into the room.

"Mom, we made you something." The little girl, Jessie said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jessica asked, trying to look enthusiastic as she wiped her tears away.

"Sam helped us make it!" Joshua said as he handed her something wrapped in foil paper.

"It a jelly sandwich, no peanut butter since you're allergic." Jessie said.

"You could already make a jelly sandwich?" Jessica said completely confuse about what make this sandwich so different.

"Open it, mom!" Joshua said.

Jessica opened it and a smile captured her face.

"Sam cut it to make it in to a heart." Joshua continues.

Under the sandwich was a note. Jessica grabs it and reads.

Written in terrible seven-year-old hand-writing:

_Deer Mom,_

_We luv u so much. U and Dad R the best. We dont want to c u sad so smile. Peas! Peas smile._

_Luv, Josh and Jess_

Jessica looked up and laughed, her son's spelling and hand-writing made her laugh for the first time all day.

"Sam didn't help us with that, I did it all by myself." Joshua proclaimed.

"I can see that." She smiled.

"So do you like it, mommy?" Jessie asked.

"I love it guys. Hey I bet they have some ice-cream in the freezer."

"Can we have some?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah sure, just don't make a mess, okay."

"Okay, mommy," Jessie said as she sprinted off to the kitchen followed by her big brother.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kensi asked as Deeks walked into the room.

"The elevator stopped, so I had to walk up the stairs, I'm glad it was just the fourth floor I don't think I could have made it to the fifth floor." He says as he gasps for air.

"Well, while you hopscotched up the stairs, I did something productive." She began. "I figure out what might have happened. Okay, so the shooter comes through the door and assuming no one's here starts looking through stuff, for something."

"Then Laggs comes out and tells him to leave." Deeks continues on her train of thought.

"Yes, but since he was an NCIS agent he would have brought a gun to check on whatever the noise the shooter was making." Kensi continued.

"So maybe he couldn't get to the gun because it was on the other side of the room. Maybe, under his pillow." Deeks said.

"Right, so they struggle until a shot is fired, 'boom,' which hits Laggs, then…"

"Laggs somehow makes it to his gun and shoots back. He shoots and hits the shooter." Deeks cuts Kensi off. "The shooter is able to get out but Laggs was far too injured to move, so he lies on the bed until his wife and kids get back and call 911."

"Poor kids, they should never have to see something like that." Kensi commented. She pulls out her phone and dials OPS. "_This is Eric._"

"Hey, Eric, look for people sustaining a gunshot wound that were seen in the hospital for the last five hours." She says as she places the phone on speaker phone.

"_Okay, we have one. He entered into the emergence room thirty minutes before Laggs arrived with a bullet to the leg, no name, left before the police arrived_."

"How long ago?" Kensi asked.

"_Three hours."_ Eric replied

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Deeks asked.

"_The hospital was jam pack this morning, there was a major accident on the interstate, a seven car pile-up. That was their top priority, sorry guy."_

"Thanks, Eric," Kensi said as she hung up her end of the phone.

"There's just one question." Deeks said.

"What was the shooter searching for?" Kensi asked completing his sentence.

"And did he find it?" Deeks asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope you like it. Tell me what you think if you want to see more. Please Review, no, you know what, I'm telling you to Review. So Review! Also, Follow and Favorite. Please, this is not just to inflate me ego. I want feedback. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell you ideas on how to make it funnier or how I should have made it more dramatic, tell me what you want to see, you can tell that you ate a ham sandwich for lunch for all I care, just Review. There just no other way to put it. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I'm really bored so I decide to write this. Tell me what you think.**

**Random: I watch an episode of Glee yesterday night. Best one I've ever watched, **_**Shooting Stars**_**. If you're a Glee fan you should really watch it if you haven't already. OMG. They tackled the issue of school shootings, very emotional, although it was 2 o'clock in the morning when I watched it, my tiredness could have made it more emotional than it was, as I tried to keep my eyes opened. But anyway I'm glad I watched especially since the Sandy Hook school shooting.**

**[Disclaimer: I'm not even out of middle school yet, I'm 14, I don't own NCIS: LA.]**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"What do we have?" Callen asked as he entered OPS.

"Well, the hotel room was searched. For what? We still don't know but we've combed through hours of footage of the hospital, searching if we could find anything on the guy that shot Laggs, but so far we got nada." Nell said. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"He's with Jessie and Joshua at the safe house." Callen answered. "The wife said that Laggs was acting weird this morning, before she left with the kids to go to the beach. She said that he was fine before he read his email. Can you…"

"Already on it," Eric interrupted. "The last email he opened was from an untraceable account, I'll put up the email on the screen." Eric said right before the email popped on the screen.

*On the email*

_Remember._

(Followed by a picture of Laggs and his family with a red target on the picture.)

"Looks like Laggs was being stocked." Nell said.

* * *

Sam was staring down at his feet. Intent on keeping his gaze there but something caught his attention.

"Sam?" Jessie said, sitting to the left of Sam on the couch. "Will my dad be okay?" she asked Sam as her big blue eyes became dark like a cloudy sky.

"Um, I don't know, but you know what, your dad, your dad is a fighter." Sam replied.

"When can we see him?" Joshua asked, sitting to the right of Sam.

"Not now, see your dad is still in surgery, I don't know when he'll be out."

"Well, can you take this to him when you see him?" Joshua asked as he handed Sam a note. "I made him a get well soon card, Jess signed it."

"I will." Sam said.

* * *

"My husband, he was a good man and no one, other than the people he put away, would have wanted him dead." Jessica broke the silence that was placed upon the bullpen as tears stained her cheeks. "I was partners with him for three years and we dated for one of those years, and when I got pregnant, he, he promised. He promised that I would never have to do it alone. Now, now he could…" Kensi looked up from the file she was reading and walked closer to Jessica.

"It's not going to do you any good if you think like that."

"I used to just bottle things up. Before I would have never let anyone see me like this. I built up walls to protect myself from getting hurt. But, with those wall meant that I didn't let anyone in. That was before Kent tore down the walls, something no one could do. I don't want to go back to that person I was before Kent changed me, closed off, no emotions. But, if he doesn't make, I know I will." She said as her tears became a steady stream.

"Is it worth it?" Kensi asked when she could find anything else to say.

"Is what worth it?" Jessica asked suddenly distracted from her endless thoughts.

"Is letting someone close worth it, with all the tears you've cried, do you still think it's worth it?" Kensi asked avoiding Jessica's gaze.

"If I had a chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know it's cliché but it completely true."

Kensi thought on what Jessica said for a while before nodding and walking to her desk.

"Guy's I bought coffee." Deeks said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Kens, I bought you a donut. I knew you would want one, so I got you favorite." Deeks said with the biggest grin on his face once he saw how fast Kensi grab the bag of donuts out of his hands.

"How long?" Jessica asked.

"How long what?" Kensi asked.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked simply.

"We, we aren't dating. What, what would make you think that?" Deeks stuttered.

"Me, date him? No, we're just partners nothing more." Kensi said as she notice Deeks smile start to fade. She didn't like that she made him look like that, so sad.

"That's what me and Kent used to say, but one day, you won't be able to keep up this little charade you got going on." Jessica said accusingly

Kensi look down to the file on her desk and focused on trying to prevent herself from blushing.

* * *

_Why do I care? I shouldn't, so why does it bother me so much? So what if she is? So what if she jealous? __She's just another girl. No, she's not just another girl, she's Kensi. Badass Blye and she's different. She's also really stubborn. So what if she had the starring role in some of my dreams, it doesn't mean anything…_

"Sir," a voice called.

"Huh," Deeks answered, returning from his confused state.

"Your coffee's ready." The voice said again.

"Thanks, Jim, was it?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks Jim." Deeks said before exiting out of the coffee shop.

On the drive back to OSP his thought ran a mile a minute. He couldn't wait to be out of his car, being alone was confusing him more than he already was, not to mention these thoughts were dangerous.

Once he arrived at OSP, he practically sprinted inside. He knocked over a girl who was on her way out.

"My husband, he was a good man and no one, other than the people he put away, would have wanted him dead." Deeks stopped in his track. _They might look similar but they are totally different. Kensi would never cry, not one tear. She would never let you see her cry, well not willingly anyways._

"Is it worth it?" The question that broke Deeks out of his train of thought. Deeks listened intensely to the conversation. His interest was at an all-time high. _Is what worth it?_

"Is what worth it?" Jessica asked.

"Is letting someone close worth it, with all the tears you've cried, do you still think it's worth it?" Kensi asked. _Of course, it's worth it!_

"If I had a chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know it's cliché but it completely true."

Once he thought their conversation was over, he walked into the bullpen. "Guy's I bought coffee."

* * *

**A/N: I guess I'm doing pretty well with keeping up with writing. I would have posted earlier but I got writer's block and I had to start from scratch. If you review I'll send you a copy of the alternative chapter, it's only the beginning of the chapter until the point where I got writer's block, but it answers the question I asked in the first chapter. *I'm fairly new to this site so if you don't get a reply, I'm sorry in advance.***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I'm not going to get into all the reason this is late (Or was it? I never really promised anything.). Guys, I tried to make it slow to build up suspense, but lucky for you, I not really good at keeping people waiting. **

**I just want to say that this story is not just about Kensi and Deeks, but I will try to put more Densi moments in here, okay guys. Let me know if you have any more suggestions. **

**Random: Noooooo… Did you see NCIS "Berlin"? Noooooooooooooooooooooo… The way they left the episode made me want to scream. He reached for her hand; they at least should have let him hold her hand. (For those of you who didn't watch the episode you won't know what I'm talking about. So don't worry.)**

**Random 2: Castle fans, were you as sad as I was when they switched "Still" with the "The Squab and the Quail?" I get why they switch them, but I would still have rather seen "Still."**

**Okay guys, see, I watch a lot of shows, mostly crime dramas (NCIS, NCIS: LA, Castle, Bones, Hawaii 5-0, Law & Order SVU, Criminal Minds, Rizzoli & Isles, Covert Affairs, Perception, Unforgettable, Mentalist etcetera.) so I could go on forever writing my thoughts on them so I'll move on.**

**What you all came here for: **

**Chapter Four**

**[Disclaimer: For those of you who think I own this show, you'll be very disappointed to know: I DON'T.]**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"Can you trace the email?" Callen asked.

"Yes, but we traced the email back to a café." Nell said apologetically. "We'll keep looking."

"Thanks guys, call me if you find anything." Callen said as he walk out of OPS. He made his way down the stairs and right into the bullpen. Once he was in the bullpen he walked in front of Jessica.

Jessica raised her head, worry present in her eyes. "What, what happen? Did you hear from the hospital? Did Kent make it? Don't tell me he's dead. He can't be dead!" She yells.

"Jessica calm down, nothing happened to him." Callen yelled over her assistive babbling.

"Then, what? What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. She was thinking the worst and you can't really blame her.

"That email you husband was sent; it was a picture of you and your family with the word 'Remember' under it." Callen said.

"'Remember,' Remember what?" She asked wiping the few protruding tear from her face.

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell us." Callen said as she looked up into her eyes.

"I," Jessica began as she tried to think of what 'Remember' could mean.

"Guys I think we found something." A voice yelled from the direction of OPS. Everyone in the bullpen turn to see the back of Eric as he made his way back into OPS. Kensi and Deeks got out of their seat and followed Callen to OPS.

Soon as they walked in they were greeted with a rampage of typing by Nell. "Okay, we found a guy fitting a description that one of the nurses gave." Nell said pausing as she pulled up a video of the hospital's emergence room. "This guy," she said as she enlarged the stilled video.

"Do you have any better angles?" Callen said as he studied the picture.

"He never turns to the camera, almost like he knows it's there."

"Maybe Jessica can I.D. him." Kensi said.

* * *

"Jessica, we think we found the guy who shot your husband." Callen said.

"Who, who is it?" She said as she looked up into Callen's eyes. Her eyes were now red and her face was puffy. She had been crying, but how wouldn't?

"We don't know," he placed a picture of the guy in front of her. "We couldn't find a better angle." He said.

"Um, I don't know, that could be Kent's friend Frank but I can't tell by the angle of the picture." She looked down and squinted at the picture. "No, you know what? I think this is Kevin Hayes, he lives down the hall from us." She said as she picked up her phone and then handed it the Callen. "That's him. When he moved in his music was always loud, and I could have sworn that I heard screaming late at night. I took a picture because if anything got out of hand I could report him."

"Thanks, Jessica." Callen said as he turned to go back to OPS.

* * *

"I'll run facial recognition on the photo you sent." Eric said as his fingers made a mad dash across the keyboard. "His real name is Tyler White, forty, he was busted at fifteen-years-old for the rape of a twelve-year-old girl, in juvenile detention for three years before he was let out on good behavior. He was a model citizen for eight years, or that's what everyone thought at the time, he is currently suspected and under investigation for running a human trafficking ring in New York that traffics underage girls from Africa into the country."

"From rape to human trafficking, that a pretty big jump." Deeks commented.

"Maybe Laggs found out about White's ring." Kensi said.

"That's why we didn't recover Kent's computer; White stole it because Kent had information on him." Callen said.

"'Remember,'" Deeks mumbled to himself in realization. "Maybe White threatened him and his family so he wouldn't turn him in."

"But why would White come after him now? If Laggs was afraid of him he wouldn't have said anything." Kensi asked.

"Kent must have been tired of being afraid and decided enough was enough and wanted to turn him in." Callen said.

"Mr. Laggs never had the chance to turn the information in. That information could be the key to taking down one of the United States' biggest human trafficking rings." Hetty said as she "magically appeared." Eric jumped three feet in the air after being startled by Hetty. "We need that information, so three of you are going undercover to retrieve it."

"Okay as long as I don't have to be married to Kensi again." Deeks said.

"Being your wife was a picnic either." Kensi said the tiniest bit hurt by his statement. But she would have denied it if anyone asked.

To anyone else this would be just banter, but Deeks could see that what he said really did hurt her.

"Okay, guys we have work to do." Callen said as he turned towards the exit. Kensi and Deeks started behind him.

"Not you Mr. Callen." Everyone turned around from what they were doing with confused looks on the faces. "Mr. Callen, you stay here, you'll be needed at the hospital when Mr. Laggs wakes up. When he does you'll keep him under protective custody."

"You said the three of us are going." Deeks said, saying the obvious.

"No, Mr. Deeks. I didn't say _the _three of you are going. I said three of you are going, and that does not include Mr. Callen. Ms. Jones will be joining you on this op." their confusion seemed to grow deeper as they all turned to Nell. "Ms. Jones, Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, please go home and pack you things. You might be on this op more than a week, whatever may be in your go bags may not be enough. Mr. Beal and I will begin to create your new identities. Hopefully they will be done by the time you get back." Nell, Kensi, and Deeks walked out of OPS.

Eric turned around quickly to keep himself from yelling at Hetty. _She's not even a field agent. What the hell is Hetty thinking? What if she gets hurt or worst killed. _

"Mr. Beal, do you have something you would like to say." Hetty asked as if she could read his mind. _It wouldn't surprise me if she could._ He thought to himself. "Mr. Beal, I understand how you might be upset with your 'partner' going out in the f…"

"Upset, Hetty, she's not agent, she might get hurt." Eric said louder than he intended. "Sorry. Hetty I didn't mean…"

"Ms. Jones is capable of handling herself, do you not agree?" Hetty asked keeping her tone leveled.

"Of course, but…"

"You care for her and you don't want to see her hurt." Hetty said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Eric said in a whisper so low, Hetty almost didn't catch it.

* * *

"Nell, are you driving me home?" Kensi asked as she, her partner, and Nell made their way down the stair of the building and into the deafening night.

"Wait, where is your car Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Why don't you ride with Deeks?" Nell said. There was something in her voice. Something that if it was anyone else but Kensi, they wouldn't have picked on it, but Kensi did.

"What happened to your car?" Deeks said louder, feeling as if he was unheard.

"My car needed a new battery. Nell I want to ride with you." She said turning away from Deeks.

"Well, your apartment is closer to Deeks' than mine." Nell said as she smiled brightly.

"I'll drive you." Deeks said finally.

"Bye you guys." Nell said as she quickly walked to her car.

"Yeah," Kensi mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So why didn't you want to ride with me?' Deeks said as he broke the silence that was place upon the car.

"I never said…"

"Kens, don't lie to me. I know you, and I know you didn't want to ride with me. The way you teeth clenched when Nell suggested it. So why don't you want to ride with me."

"It's nothing." Kensi said folding her arms and looking out into the still night.

"Is it me? Did I do something to make you…"

"No Deeks, it's not you." She said. She didn't like the tone he had. The tone had a protectiveness and something she couldn't name to it.

"Then what?" Deeks asked.

*Earlier that day*

"_Kensi?" Nell said trying to gain Kensi's attention._

"_What?" Kensi asked as she snapped out of her thoughts._

"_What's wrong with you?" Nell asked._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Don't play dumb?" Nell whispered harshly. "Why are you acting so weird?"_

"_I'm not." She said trying, but being unconvincing. She stared out the window to the passing cars._

"_Why did you ask me to drive you to work?" Nell asked. "You could have asked Deeks."_

"_Not today." Kensi said then turn her head to stare back out the window._

"_Why not? Did he do something stupid?" Nell asked. She wouldn't be surprised._

"_Because, he kissed me." Kensi blurted._

"_He what?" Nell yelled._

"_In my dream, Nell, he kissed me in my dream. Calm down." Kensi said in a hushed tone. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "I just, I had to take a cold shower." She said staring at her cross feet._

"_You can't tell me this is your first dream starring Deeks." Nell said._

"_No, but it the hottest. They've been getting worst."_

"_You mean they've getting better." Nell said with a stupid grin on her face._

"_I'm afraid of sitting close together, for more than five minutes. That's why I asked you to drive me." Kensi said placing her head in her hands that were resting in her lap. "What do I do?" Kensi mumbled. She raised her head. "I can't keep having these dreams. Every night it's hotter than the last."_

*End of flashback*

"Nothing," she said again. "Nell just promised to help me with something personal." She said, turning her gaze out to look at the blurry street lights.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer, but I hope it was worth the wait. This is the most I ever wrote. Guys, I had major writer's block, but I finally figured out what I should do next.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think; tell me if you think it's worth staying up until 1:43 in the morning to finish this chapter. I'm really tired and I really don't feel like begging, so "peas, peas" review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I'm extremely happy, but I have no idea why. I am just going to start the next chapter. Oh, by the way I did a little research on human trafficking, but if you think any information is inaccurate, blame .**

**Random: Did Deeks ever open the box? I wanted to know what was in it. I really wanted to know what Kensi got him. Do you have any ideas about what's in the box?**

**Random 2: Hetty raised her voice in "Raven & The Swans" promo, Hetty never raises her voice. OMG. I don't mean to be melodramatic, but this could be the beginning of the end. I don't think I could ever live without this show and my favorite characters, can you? This is like Emily leaving Criminal Minds all over again. I'm going to be depressed for weeks. **

**Random 3: Ugh, Just watch Bones season finale. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR SPOILERS WHEN I COMPLAIN ABOUT BONES THEN SKIP THIS.**

**I am mad! Why, why, why would they do that to us, the viewers? I'm really mad, why did they have Bones propose only to have Pelant threaten Booth to turn her down? Now Bones is sad and Booth probably hates himself because he made her that way. What if the next time Booth proposes, but Bones doesn't want to get married? THIS MAY NEVER, EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! They must really hate the viewers if they do this to us. Now, we have to wait months, which will feel like a lifetime for BONES to come back. The only way Bones and Booth will get married now is if Pelant is DEAD. That could end up being years away. Why, why, why, now they make me want to cry.**

**[Disclaimer: "Can we pretend that airplane in the night's sky are like shooting star?" If so, I'd wish that I owned NCIS: LA. It's not mine.]**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"Kensi, do you need any help?" Deeks asked and he stopped the car outside of Kensi house.

"I am perfectly fine with doing things on my own, Deeks." Kensi yelled.

"Kensi, what did I do? Tell me what I did that made you so mad." Deeks said a little aggravated by the way Kensi has been acting.

"You didn't do anything, Deeks." She whispered, she shut her eyes tight to get the now recurring thoughts out of her head. _Why don't you just tell him? Tell him that you're having trouble being near him. _

"Then, why, every time I open my mouth do you act like you want to take my head off?"

"Deeks, drop it, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine. So just drop it."

"Is it what I say in OPS about not wanting to go undercover as a married couple, because I was just kidding, Kens." Deeks said apologetically.

"No, it's not…"

"Then, what, what is it? Deeks raise his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it Deeks!" Kensi yelled and turn her gaze out the window. She was being overwhelmed by the thoughts she's been having and the emotions that came with them. She's mad, but not at Deeks, she's mad at herself. She's going to ruin their, whatever this is, their thing, if she can't get these emotions under control. Her nose started to sting, she knew that meant that tears were coming. So when her vision became blurry she wasn't surprised. She refused to look at him, because she could feel the stray tear start to trickle down her face. She shut her eyes again and opened the passenger side door.

"Of course you don't want to talk about it! You never seem to want to talk about! You say 'I'm fine' like it's going to make whatever you're dealing with go away! You say 'I'm fine' and push everyone away who might even remotely care about you, because you can't handle not being able to take care of yourself! If you want to be independent, that fine with me!" Deeks yelled. He breathes in sharply and regains his composure. "You're right, we shouldn't talk about it." He whispered. Kensi closed the door she was gripping tightly and turn to face Deeks.

"It's not about what you said in OPS." Her face was becoming hot; she kept her mouth close and leaned on the window to get a far away from him as she could. This is how most of her dreams began. "I'm just a little stress, that's all." she said as she open the door again and stepped out of the car.

* * *

"Mom, I know." Nell said into her phone as she walked up to her front door.

"_This is the third time you've called to cancel. Ever since you've been up there in LA, your family never gets to see you anymore."_

"Mom, this is an important work thing."

"_What kind of work thing?"_

"Mom, that isn't important." Nell said digging her key out of her pocket.

"_Look we had to postpone it twice already. Your family wants you to be there."_

"Just have it without me, mom." Nell said as she pushed her front door open.

"_The family has waited to see you, and I really_ _want you there." _The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Look, I can't just leave work for your impromptu family gatherings." Nell said as she walked to her closest. She reached up and grabbed a sack she could use as a go bag.

"_You said you would come." _

"I said I would try to come, but I can't. I got to go get pack mom. I love you."

"_I'll believe that you love me when I see you."_

"Bye mom." Nell said shaking her head.

"_Bye sweetie."_

* * *

A sound came from his pocket. He pulled out his phone. Once he made it to a red light he looked down at the message.

*On the message*

From: Sam

To: Me

Those little monsters wore me out. I wonder how Kensi handles having a five-year old partner with her all day. I'm going home to be with my wife and kids.

"Sam's finally at home." Deeks said breaking the silence after reading the message.

"Yeah," Kensi mumbled to herself. She stared at the passing street lights.

"You know that girl that I needed a wingman for? Turns out she was gay."

"That's great." She mumbled numbly.

"Okay, talk to me Kensi. I know you don't want to talk about it…"

"You're right; I don't want to talk about it. Why won't you just drop it?"

"I can't when you won't even look at me." Deeks said as he pulled into the building parking lot.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, here are you new identities." Hetty said as she handed Kensi and Deeks two manila folders. "You have an hour, go and study them." Kensi began reading over her folder to herself. After reading the first line she quickly walked out of OPS.

"Sierra Nicole West," she read when he was at her desk. "Married to Michael Desmond West,"_ Oh no, I have to go undercover as Deeks wife. We'll have to share a room, that's another way the dream starts._ She kept reading. "I was born in New York, New York and my maiden name is Reece. Both parents died in a car accident when I was young. I was bounce around from foster home to foster home since the age of twelve until the age of sixteen when I was adopted by George Wells. Wells had a preference for young girls. He was killed in jail after a year when the other inmates found out he raped two young girls. I arrested two times for prostitution." She placed the folder down and unwanted thoughts popped in to her head.

_She was sitting on the bed. She knows she should be listening, but she was distracted by the way his lips moved. She decides to move her gaze up to his eyes. His ocean blue eyes, the eyes that could pierce hole in someone. _

"_Are you listening?" a voice broke her out of her train of thought._

"_Yes," she replied unconvincingly._

"_Then what did I just say?" Deeks asked._

"_Um, something about the case."_

"_Wow, that pretty impressive, Fern." Deeks said with that annoying smirk on his face. Deeks sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. He wiped away a strand of hair from her face. His hand found its way to her lips and slowly passed over them. "The sexual tension between us is starting to become too much." He whispered in her ear, his breath was ragged and hard. A forced breathe found its way out of Kensi. She turned and her lips crashed into Deeks' and soon, she found her body pressed against the bed._

"Michael Desmond West," Deeks said startling her, bringing her back to reality, "married to Sierra Nicole West. I was born in Austin, Texas. My parents are Dale and Bethany West. I was arrested for theft and battery and I am accused of smuggling people into the country." Deeks said. "You forgot this when you scrambled out of OPS." Deeks said handing Kensi an I.D. and a driver's license with her new identity on it.

"Hey guys," Nell said smiling.

"Hey Nell," Kensi said.

"Don't you mean, Adriana?" Nell said as her smile grew wider. "Adriana Eden Brooks."

* * *

"_What is it G. it is midnight, what do you want." _Sam said groggy into his end of the phone.

"Something doesn't feel right; White stocked Laggs and his family. If White knew where Laggs would be, then why did he go into Laggs room while he was there?" Callen asked.

"_You think White wanted to kill Laggs." _ Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"White knew where the cameras were, not because he wanted to avoid the cameras…"

"_But because he knew he would have to come back later."_

"That means he might try it again." Callen said. "Laggs just went into recovery; Jessica was on her way with the kids. They could be in danger too. Sam how fast can you meet me at the hospital?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm up at 12:50 on a school night. I hope you're happy. More to come. I won't ask you to review this time, only because if it's not a good chapter I don't want to hear about it. Feel free to review if you want, but noting negative please. After the Bones season finale tonight, I might be depressed for a while, and I don't need you kicking me while I'm down.**

**Personally, I think this chapter is bad, but I've always have self-doubt, you will alway be your worst critic. Hopeful you don't think so.**

**Random: SPOILER ALERT- Gates knows. Yay, "Still" was a great episode. I think Castle fell for Beckett first, not the other way around. Be honest, he was the one who follow her around, and it wasn't because he like playing cop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I hurt my ankle in P.E. today while playing dodge ball. It doesn't really hurt that bad, but my sister's hysterical because it's swollen. I only limped because I was afraid to put pressure on it, my mom's going to make a big deal so I'm writing early so I won't keep my fans waiting. –Okay, I take back everything I just said, turns out it was sprained. I had to get a boot on it. But, don't be sad for me, it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday. **

**Random: I just started watching Burn Notice, up to episode 3. So far, so good. Hopefully I will enjoy it as much as my other favorite shows.**

**[Disclaimer: I will own this show the day that pigs start to fly. If you see a pig fly, and not in your delusional dream, first go see a therapist, then give me a call.]**

* * *

_Chapter Six (I'm starting to lose count)_

"I want every exit covered and every corner checked. I don't want White getting out of here." Callen said in his authoritative voice. "Where did he go?" Callen mumbled angrily to himself.

* * *

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, my office." Hetty said as she walked past the bullpen.

"Hetty, if this is about unfamiliar feelings, you already gave us that speech." Deeks said as he sat down in a seat across from Hetty's desk.

"Ms. Blye would you like to sit?" Hetty said when she noticed that Kensi had yet to take a seat.

"I'm fine." Kensi said.

'_I'm fine' really?_ Deeks thought. _She's never fine. What did I do to her, why doesn't she want to be near me? I know she said it wasn't want I said in OPS, but maybe she doesn't want to admit that what I said hurt her. That's the only thing I've done all week, the only thing that could explain why she isn't even looking my way. Maybe it what I said when I asked her to be my wingman, the thing about her being jealous. But why would that bother her if she wasn't jealous. Maybe she is jealous, but she can't be, she's Kensi Blye, and I'm nothing to be jealous over. Maybe she's mad about…_

"Coming Deeks?" Kensi asked as she turned around to leave.

"Yeah." Deeks replied as he got up and followed. Kensi and Deeks were outside the building and back out side into the dark night. "Here," Deeks handed Kensi the keys to the car, he had no idea where they were going. Maybe if he hadn't been thinking about Kensi he would have had at least a clue, but he was completely and utterly confused.

After ten minutes of dead silence, the car was put into park. They were outside of his precinct. _What are we doing here?_

* * *

"The hospital's under lock down, nobody in or out." Callen said to Sam as he hung up the hospital's phone. "Laggs room is locked down and his wife and children have been taken to the boat shed. Any sign of White?"

"No, not on any security footage. No one has seen him. He's a ghost." Sam said as he and Callen walked down the hall. "But the camera didn't get him leaving either."

"_Wait, I think I found him, he's on the other end of the building." _Eric spoke through their earwigs.

"Where?" Callen asked to the air.

* * *

"This is your," The man said as he looked down at a manila folder, "third time being arrested for prostitution. How old are you?" the man said in an irritated voice to a girl who couldn't be more that fifteen years. "Not answering me isn't going to help you now." He said as he stood up over the girl who couldn't seem to answer. "See this is your third strike." he whispered in her ear. "You could go to jail, all I'm asking is that you coöperate and maybe I show some leeway. Go to jail it up to…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we can take it from here." Kensi said as she and Deeks barged into the interrogation.

"I am in an interrogation, who are you?" The man asked as he raised his voice. "Oh, it's you." He said with a sour tone. "Detective Deeks, I heard you were working with the feds, since when is prostitution a federal crime?"

"It's not," Kensi said. "Can we talk to you outside Detective?" Kensi said softly. They all filed out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my interrogation?" He asked.

"We believe she has information on a human trafficking organization so now she's been transferred into our custody. Your interrogation is over."

"You know what, fine. You want to take that whore off my hands, be my guess."

"That _'whore'_ is fifteen." Deeks said in a defensive mode. "You need to watch your mouth." He clenched his teeth and balled his fist. What right did he have to judge her?

"Why, people like her are a waste of human life. They do this every day, spreading their STD all over this city, selling their bodies to complete strangers. It doesn't matter that she fifteen, she still a whore, just like every other person who have sex for money. Just another filthy whore." Deeks anger boiled up, he tightly closed his eyes. His eyes were closed only for a second, when he opened his eyes all of his anger came to a head. A split second, it only to a split second, from the time he open his eye to the time his fist collided with the detective's face.

"No woman or young woman should ever be talked about like that, no matter her life choice. These _'whores'_ have a hard enough life as it is, without someone like you to judge them. Cops are supposed to protect and serve, not give their opinions on other people's life choices. You have absolutely no idea how hard her life must have been to make the choice to sell herself to strangers." Deeks said. He took deep breath and regained her composure. "That _'whore'_ was taken from Africa; she's a victim of human trafficking." Deeks said as he left his now wounded cop friend on the ground.

* * *

"White, you don't want to do this." Callen said.

"Why not? I, I am not going back to jail. You're not taking me back to jail. I'll let her go if you let me go."

"Tyler, you know we can't do that, you broke international laws when you trafficked those girls." Sam said as he held his gun high, aimed for any protruding body part that wasn't hid behind the woman White's holding possessively close.

"I, I, I'm not going back, no one was supposed to get hurt. I was only supposed to get the girls into the country. I was told they would get a better education. I wanted to make up the crimes I've committed in the past, by helping children today. That girl I rape, I was young and I was stupid. When I went to jail, I changed. I wanted to do something good in my life, for once not be a screw-up. When I found out that these girls were being forced into prostitution, I wanted to quit, I wanted to get out. They told me they'd kill me if I left…"

"Who are they, Tyler?" Callen asked.

"When they found out that Kent was on to them, they wanted me to steal his computer. They said I would be able to get out if I did. I have a kid out there that I never knew about. I wanted to be there for him, I didn't want to be like my father, he was never around. I wanted to be the father I never had. I didn't know Kent was still in there, when he came out, we fought. I tried to get outta there as fast as I could, but we fought and shots were fired. I just wanted to leave, I got out and when to the hospital. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I'm not going back. I'm not going to jail, not now." His grip around the girl tightened as he looked towards the exit. He back up step by step.

"Don't do this, Tyler. Remember you have a son, out there. This woman, she has a family that will miss her. You don't want to do this." Callen said as he lowered his weapon.

"I can't go back, you know what they do to rapist, I can't." White held his gun against his head and pushed the woman aside. "There's no way I'm letting you take me in."

His choice was made and a shot was fired. His body crashed to the floor as blood stained his forehead, his lifeless eyes looking colder than they were.

* * *

"Today, I was supposed to see my husband with my children, my husband who was shot. Now I'm sitting here." Jessica said as she heard footsteps coming her way. "So before you ask, no I'm not okay."

"I wasn't going to ask." Kensi said as she came and sat down beside her.

"Oh, I thought you'd be Agent Callen." Jessica pulled her wallet out of her bag and opened it. "This, this is a picture of us a few days before he was shot, we were at the beach and Kent fell asleep. The kids took pictures of him; they thought it was so funny, the way he snored. They had so much fun." She smiled softly. Kensi looked at the picture and smiled too, her smile soon faded when she saw the picture next to it.

"Why do you have a picture of my father?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I ended it right there because I'm tired and I have school tomorrow I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I want questions and comments. I think I did okay on this one, hopeful I can get them undercover soon. Hope you like it. Review, I need to know what you think, or I will hold this story on hiatus. Okay, now I'm being too dramatic, but I'm serious, review. You don't want to find out if I'm kidding or not, so if you like this story, I'd review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wasn't kidding about holding this chapter on a hiatus, I need a break. But, I will be lenient on you guys. **

**If my chapters were any god you would review on your own. I really hope that you like this chapter. I don't write this enough, or at all, but thanks for reading.**

**Random: OMG! For those of you that missed the season finale of NCIS: LA**

**-I feel so sorry for you. OMG!**

**[Disclaimer: Are Kensi and Deeks together yet? No, well I guess I don't own it.]**

* * *

_Chapter 8? No, wait 7?_

_Chapter 7_

"Why do you have a picture of my father?" Kensi asked inspecting the photo a little closer.

"My mom, she gave it to me. Wait, your dad?" Jessica said finding herself distracted by Kensi question.

"Yes, my father, why do you have that…"

"Kensi, we need you to talk to the girl." Deeks said when he walked in to the boat shed. "Wait, am I interrupting?" _Of course!_

"No, um, we were just talking. Why can't you talk to her?" Kensi asked.

"I thought it'll be better if you talk to her."

"Why is that, because I'm a woman?" Kensi questioned.

"Well, I just thought it would be easier talking to a woman, than it would be talking to a man." Deeks said hoping that he doesn't get on Kensi's bad side especially since this is the first time she said something to him after his little outburst. Kensi looked at Jessica unsure of anything. She got up and walked right passed Deeks and into the room where the girl was.

Deeks' eyes were glue on the screen. _"Hey,"_ Kensi said, when the girl didn't speak up Kensi continue. _"My name's Kensi, do you want to tell me yours?"_ The girl's eyes met Kensi's.

"_My name's Ayana, or at least that what I was told."_ She spoke.

"_Do you know where you're from?"_

"_My mom's womb."_ She deadpanned.

"_Ayana, how old are you?"_ Kensi sighed.

"_How old do I look?"_

"_You look like a minor."_ Kensi said.

"_Well, I'm not, and as far as prostitution goes, we are two consenting adults and I was not given money for sex. So you have no reason to keep me. Either you let me go, or get me a lawyer."_

"_You won't need one."_ Kensi sat down across from her. _"You're not under arrested. I think you know something about a man named Tyler White."_

"_I don't know a Tyler White so I guess we're done here."_ Ayana stood up and started for the door.

"_He's dead."_ Kensi stated. Ayana turned around.

"_What?"_

"_Tyler's dead, killed his self when he was caught trying to kill a man named Kent Laggs." _Ayana sunk down in her seat. She stayed quite for a moment and shook her head unwilling to believe what she just heard.

"_I can't say anything, my sisters, they'll be hurt if I say a word. My sisters and the rest of the girls will be killed if I talk. I can't."_

"Did you get her to say anything?" Callen asked as he walked into the boat shed followed by Sam.

"Kensi's in there with her now." Deeks answered.

"_Do you know where you're from? Do you know where your parents are."_

"_They told me my parents are dead, they said that they were our parents now." _Ayana said. _"They said we could live with them for free, __if__ in return we…"_

"_You had to work for them. At first, they were nice, right. They took you out to dinner, made you feel special, and told you that you always had a home, stuff like that."_ Ayana nodded and Kensi continued. _"They said all you had to do was take pictures, but the pictures made you uncomfortable, so they said you didn't have to do it but then you would have to leave." A tear trace the side of Ayana's face. "Picture turned into videos and then before you knew it you were sleeping with strangers, his niceness wore off, and when you tried to get out he say you owed him money so you couldn't leave. He would hit you every time you got out of line." _Ayana nodded again_. "Do you believe that your parents are dead?" _Kensi asked after a minute of silence.

"_I'm not sure of anything. My parents would have come looking for me and my sisters, wouldn't they? They wouldn't just let us get hurt."_

"_How old were you when you went to work for them?" _Kensi asked.

"_Ever since I could remember. My sisters won't talk about my parents. They are older than me; they remember them, but what about me? They won't talk about them, so how am I supposed to know if they were nice, if they loved me?" _Ayana asked._ "Can you find them and give them a message, from me?"_

"_Ayana, I think that you were taken from Africa…"_

"_Just because I'm black you assume that I was taken all the way from Africa?" _Ayana stood up and towered over Kensi.

"_Ayana, I think you were taken from Africa because you have a hint of Libyan accent. I think you were taken from your parents with the promise of a better education, a better life."_

"_So my parents did love me, they were just stupid."_

"_Who are they, Ayana? Who did you go to work for?"_ Kensi asked, trying not to probe her. Ayana pushed her hair to the other side of her neck revealing a tattoo, some bruises, and a long healed cut.

"_That's to make sure we never forget that they own us."_

"I've seen that somewhere." Jessica said as she walked up closer to the screen, she stared a little harder. Everyone turned to look at Jessica. "That looks like…"

"_They are the people who own us. Victor, if he wants one of us, he gets us. If we don't do what he says, he hits or threatens us. Casey, his wife, just lets it happen. Ty, he was the only one who would take care of us he promised one day he'd get us out of here."_ Ayana said, a tear ran down her face._ "He, he was the only one who gave a rat's ass about me. No one else cared about me and or any of us. He would make sure all us were fed, and he never tried to hurt us, to use us like Victor. He was a good man. Now he's gone, who's going to protect us now? Who's going to protect us from them? I don't know what might happen to us with him gone."_

* * *

"Don't get hurt, that's all I have to say."

"I'm not going to get hurt, they will be right by my side the whole time. You have nothing to worry about." Nell said as she turned her chair away from her computer to stare at her _very _concerned partner.

"If you get hurt I will kill you, then I'll kick Kensi and Deeks asses for not being by your side." Eric said as he typed furiously.

"I won't get hurt, Eric!" Nell said, tired of repeating herself.

"You promise?"

"You know I can't do that, but I will promise to try to come back in one piece."

"That's not good enough, Nell."

"You don't think I should go out into the field?" Nell said in realization.

"Th-that's not what I, um…"

"You don't," she said offended.

"Well, what do you expect, you could get hurt?" Eric said as he continued typing, avoiding eye contact.

"I have something." Nell said. Eric was glad for the change of subject.

* * *

"I always asked about my father," Jessica said as she sat down in Callen's seat next to Kensi, "I could tell my mother wanted to avoid the topic by the way she tensed when I mention the word father." She pause, deeply taking in breathe so she could continue. "When she was diagnosed with stage two cancer, she only told me his first name, Donald and right before the end she gave me a picture of him and her." She looked up to Kensi finding it easier than expected to talk about it to someone she knows little about. "What happened to him?"

"He, he, was, um, he was killed. Um, he never mention you." Kensi said in reluctance.

"Maybe because he forgot about me, my mother said he just left us." Jessica said.

"Wait, what, he just left? My dad would never willingly just leave." Kensi said in disbelieve.

"Well, that what happened or at least that's what my mother said."

_He just left, how could he just leave? Leave someone to raise a child by themselves. He never mentioned that I had a sister, not once. Was he afraid my mother would leave him? How could he not mention he had another child?_

* * *

"Another!" Nell yelled down the bar.

"I'm sorry ma'am, were going to have to cut you off." The barkeeper said as he finished serving the man next to Nell.

"Why is a lovely woman like you out alone?" the man next to her said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Was that supposed to be the magical line that got me to go home with you?" Nell said when she turned to look at him, "It may not look like it from the way I've been drinking, but I'm a really classy lady. I don't do one night stands."

"Who says I want to just be a one night stand? Who says that I don't want more, that I can't see a future with you, us growing old with three child and elven grandchildren?"

"How many girls do you get with that line?" Nell asked as she lightly touched his hand that was resting on the bar.

"You have to admit that was a good one, right?"

"That better than most guys that try to hit on me, but that was still bad."

"That's one person opinion. Hey, how about we talk about this over dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh, you just don't give up." Nell smiled and looked away. "You know what, you seem decent enough, how about tomorrow night?"

"Okay," he said, "tomorrow. By the way my name's Weston."

"Adriana," Nell said.

* * *

"Did I do okay?" Nell spoke to the air.

"You did a great job, he took the bait." Kensi said over the earwig Nell had, placed in her ear.

"Ms. Jones, they'll have people watching you so go straight to the hotel, get settled. Once you have, check in and we'll go over your cover I.D. again."

"Okay Hetty." Nell said as she switched off her earwig and got into her cab.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, go and settle into your hotel room."

"Yes Hetty," they said in unison.

"Ms. Blye, a moment before you leave." Hetty said as more of a demand than a question.

"Of course." she said as she wondered what could be on her mind. Hetty waited until Deeks left before she sat at her desk and gestured for Kensi to take a seat as well.

"Is, there something bothering you, Ms. Blye?"

"No, I'm fine, why?" Kensi said. She didn't fail to notice that she used that word again. The same word she was called out on by Deeks earlier that day.

"You have been distance. Anything I can help with?"

"Hetty, thanks, but I'm okay. Is that all?"

"Yes."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Deeks asked as Kensi got into the car.

"Nothing, Hetty's just worried about me, that's all." Kensi said just as her phone began to ring. She looked at it and answered it.

"Hey, Nell. What's wrong?" Kensi asked, unsure of why Nell was calling.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk, how's it going with Deeks, did you tell Deeks that he stars in your sexy dreams. Or that you want him to…"_

"Don't even finish that statement. You're really drunk. How much did you actually drink?"

"_Not much, just one itty-bitty glass, even if I wasn't drunk, I'd still say, 'Tell him,' because I'm pretty sure you probably starred in some of his dreams too."_

"Look Nell, that's not happening, so you can forget about it."

"_Can you? Kensi you have to share a hotel room, a bed together, for a week, maybe more. Do you really think that you can just forget about all the pent-up sexual tension between. Be honest, it's been getting hotter right. Every day it gets hotter and you ready to give in. Why are you denying yourself the one thing you want? Just give in already? It's like watching a Ping-Pong match. You wonder who'll miss it first, going back and forth, it's fun and all. But to the people watching, were like kids, we get bored fast. I'm bored, Kensi, just give in. I'm exhausted just watching you."_

"Bye, Nell." She said trying to get off the phone.

"_What are you doing here?" Kensi asked as she open the door._

"_I just wanted to talk."_

"_Talk about what?" she was getting mad, she didn't want to talk._

"_I want you to…"_

"_What? Apologize?" Kensi raised her voice._

"_No, I didn't do anything wrong. You never want to talk, you never let anyone in…"_

"_I didn't want to talk about it because it has nothing to do with you Deeks!" She screamed._

"_Oh I don't think so, I think it has everything to do with me. Why else would you avoid me?" He lowered his voice._

"_Well, um, I just…"_

"_Exactly, what did you think that I wouldn't be able to tell?" Deeks came a little closer to her. He reached out and placed a hand on her waist. All the breath she had in her lungs vanished as she struggled to bring it back. Kensi's heart was erratic and he didn't even do anything. He tugged her forward and searched for her eyes. She was looking away, afraid of what she'd find if she looked at him. He guided her head. Before she could react, Deeks lips were on hers, taking away any chance she had at breathing._

"Kensi, Kensi," an external voice woke her, "Kensi, we're at the hotel." Deeks said, getting out of the car.

* * *

"Kensi, I can take the floor, if you like." Deeks said as he unpacked a sleep shirt.

"For what? So I can hear you complain for the next week about how your back hurt. I'll take the floor and you can have the bed." Kensi said as she gathered a few item before she began to make her way to the bathroom for a shower.

"No way am I making you sleep on the floor. You'll make me feel guilty for the rest of my life, 'Oh you remember the time I took the floor? My back hurt for a month.'"

"Well I'm not taking the bed when you have to take the floor, hearing you complain, drive me crazy!"

"Hearing me at all, drives you crazy." He mumbled as he sat his bag on the floor.

"Deeks, don't, not now." Her heart is speeding its pace. She doesn't want to fight, especially since the dream she just had.

"Then when? You never want to talk, when you do I'm right here, will be all week." Deeks said as he softens his tone. "I'm right here." He repeated. Kensi sprinted out of the room, she needed a cold shower. How is she going to survive a week, she's not even going to consider the possibility of more than a week, of living in the same room as Deeks.

* * *

**A/N: This was one of the long ones, hopefully you liked it. I'm not a very good judge so please feel free to comment and review. What do you think should happen next? Should Kensi have another one of her dreams? Should there be a little more of Sam and Callen or Nell and Eric, how about a Hetty moment? I'm tired of begging so either Review or don't. I'll still be happy at the end of the day because I like writing. **

**Okay now I'm going to try to finish all six seasons of Burn Notice (I'm on season 2), so I can start on a different show, Rookie Blue. Now since I'm about to get out of middle school, YES!, I'll have a lot of free time over the summer. So hopeful I'll finish by the premiere of the new season of Rookie Blue, and yes it's on Friday** [_I was just informed that it premieres on Thursday, I totally forgot, even less time, I don't think I'm going to make it. If I don't make it please no one spoil it for me. __If I spoiled it for you, I'm sorry, I tried not to, and I put 'spoiler alerts' and u__nlike most people (*cough* *cough* my sister) I really do like surprises, so NOW I'm begging, please don't spoil it.]_**, and yes I do watch a lot of TV, but I think that's a side effect from not having many friends.**

**Hopefully, high school will be better. I'm not holding my breath.**

**Peace out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THE A/N, READ THE A/N, READ THE A/N, READ THE A/N, READ THE A/N**

**A/N marked with: ***. Anything else is unimportant.**

*****A/N: Alright, here's another amazing chapter, from yours truly. I'm trying to add a more dramatic edge (maybe not in this chapter, but I'm ultimately trying to pull on your heart-strings), so tell how I do… Oh and I was thinking of making this a multiple case story, you don't see that too much on Fanfiction, honestly I never seen it once. But not to worry I'm on it. I wanted to know what you think, longer story, different cases, more looks in all the complicated background into each character. I will still concentrate on Densi but it will be a little more diversity. If I get enough votes saying you like this idea, I'm going to have to change the Plot Summary. So please don't be surprised when the plot summary reads completely different when you are looking for my story. Hopefully it won't be a hassle looking it up.**

**Please tell me what you think. Oh any thoughts on what the Plot summary should be change to?*****

**Random: I finished all the Rookie Blue episodes right before the premiere and I had time to waste so I caught up on Law and Order: SVU, Motive (a great new show) and Glee. I have to say that I don't like the cliffhanger SVU left us on. It made me want to scream (And I did, apparently I babbled on and on). I didn't see Criminal Minds, yet. My mom made me wait so I wouldn't spoil it for her.**

**Anyway, I'm wasting your time with all these Randoms so I'll skip anything else I have to say and get to the chapter.**

**Get ready for chapter 8:**

**[Disclaimer: If I did own the show do you think I'd leave the show with SPOILER ALERT: Deeks getting tortured, I mean come on!]**

* * *

_Chapter_ _8_

"Kensi, we aren't done talking about this." He yelled through the bathroom door. "Come on Kens, you know you're going to use that as leverage over me for the rest of my life. Look, I'm offering you the bed, please take it." Kensi bit her bottom lip, she just want to take her cold shower in peace. She turned on the water; hopefully she could drown him out.

"Kens, I know you can hear me!" Deeks raised his voice over the rushing water. "Kensi, I'm not taking the bed, when you have to take the floor, so how about a compromise?" Kensi didn't like where this was going. "How about we both take it?"

"Um, you sure that's a…"

"Kensi we shared a bed before." _Yeah, before I had these stupid, irritating, hot dreams._ Deeks was waiting for an answer, one she didn't want to give.

"Yeah, okay, fine!" Looks like a long cold shower in the morning.

* * *

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, Mr. Laggs is out of recovery now. Please escort Mrs. Laggs and her children to the hospital." Hetty said.

"Sure thing." Callen said as he and Sam out of OPS to go to the bullpen.

"Mr. Beale, good work. Go home get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Yes, Hetty," She left OPS trailing behind Sam and Callen.

* * *

Sam raised his badge as he approached Kent's hospital room. The guards nodded then excused themselves to take their break.

"Daddy," Jessie and Joshua yelled in unison as they raced over to their father.

"Hey," Kent crocked. "Wow, you've gotten so big since I've last seen you."

"Daddy, you seen us this morning, silly!" Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, that right!" Kent said.

"Did Sam give you the get well soon card?" Joshua asked.

"I found it on the bedside table. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up." Kent said as he attempted to side up right.

"Did you like it, daddy?" Jessie asked.

"I love it. I especially love the pictures you guys drew."

"I been working on my hand-writing like you said, even wrote a note to mommy."

"And you did a great job bud, but I think you spelled please wrong. You spelled 'peas'." Kent and Jessica started to laugh, but Joshua didn't find it as amusing.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, buddy." Kent he shook his head as shuffled in a more comfortable position. He winced from the new-found pain.

"You okay, daddy?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, just kind of sore from the surgery. I'll be okay, guys, promise."

"You better be, daddy." Joshua said.

"Look you guys, um, daddy needs to talk to Sam and Callen. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, but can we go to the gift shop first? I saw something that I wanted to get daddy."

"Sure. Let's go." Jessica said as she walked out the room leading the three of them to the gift shop.

"Navy cops, what can I do for you?"

"The guy that shot you is dead, killed his self within an hour of you getting out of surgery. Does the name Tyler White mean anything to you?" Callen said as he walked closer to the Ex-NCIS Agent.

"Yeah, he's the guy who was living down the hall from me and my family. He said his name was, um, Kevin Hayes. Something was off about him, so I got a friend to run his prints that I got from one of his cups. When I found out he was a rapist, I wanted to look farther into him. I didn't want a convicted rapist near my daughter."

"Tyler said you had information on him, that's why he was told to steal your computer. He came to your hotel room and was about to leave, but you got in the way. You two fought and you were shot, he got away with your computer." Sam said.

"What was on the computer?" Callen asked.

"I took a picture documents that were in his house, I have copies of emails from and to him, and some pictures of him in an eighteen-wheeler driving into a warehouse."

"Did you break into his house?" Sam asked.

"No, I know that if I did, that the information I brought would be thrown out of court."

"Did you know anything about a guy name Victor?" Sam asked.

"Not much, I knew he was his boss but they never made contact. I was going to turn all this into the police this morning, but I never got a chance. I know they needed information if they were going to get a warrant and make a bust, so I decided to help."

"Do you know where the warehouse is?" Callen asked.

"No, I kept all the information on my computer."

"What does 'remember' mean?" Callen asked.

"'Remember'?"

"Yeah, the word 'remember' and a picture of you and your family was emailed to you."

"'Remember', it must be a threat to remember to keep my mouth closed or my family will pay."

* * *

"Mr. Beale, I thought I told you to go home." Hetty said as she re-entered OPS.

"Something was bothering me." He said as he spun his chair around. "The email, we assumed that White sent it. Obviously White didn't want anything to do with the traffickers; he wanted to be a better man. So why, would he threaten Laggs, it just doesn't make any sense. I was thinking about what the threat could mean. There's the painfully obvious meaning, which could be 'Remember we know where you and your family are so don't do something stupid.' But what's bothering me is why it is so vague? It must have some significance right?"

"Mr. Beale, you can worry about this tomorrow, you should get some rest." Hetty said as she watch him get up and leave OPS, she followed behind.

* * *

She knocked on the door. While she waited she shuffled her feet. She hadn't seen this woman since she was little, but she needed answers and comfort from someone.

It felt like she waited forever._ This was a bad idea._ She thought. She turned around, but before she could get anywhere, the door flew open. She stared at the woman she hadn't seen since she was little.

"Jess, is that you, your all grown up." Tears ran down Jessica's face.

"Aunt Regina." She whispered harshly, like she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Come in Jess," she opened the door wider so Jessica could move past. She looked around and stood in the middle of the living room then wiped her tears. "Would you like a drink of water or something? You can sit if you want."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." She said as she found a spot on the couch. Regina walked into the kitchen, soon after you could hear glasses clinking together as she tried to find the right glass.

"So, Jess, what brings you by?" She yelled over the running water.

"I know it's late but I wanted to talk to you about something." She said simply. Regina returned back into the living room and handed Jessica the water. "But first tell me, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. Ever since Thomas died, it's been hard, but nothing I can't handle. We Padens are strong. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I haven't seen you in forever, maybe I just want to catch up." Jessica said as she averted Regina gaze.

"Jessica Paden, don't think I don't know when something's bothering you. It may have been a long time since I last seen you, but I always know when you're upset. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"There are a lot of things going on in my life right now and I just needed someone to talk to."

"Like what?" Regina said.

"Like I might have a sister, and my husband almost got killed, and my kids miss their daddy."

"Wait, back it up. You're married and have kids? Wow, I missed a lot."

"Oh, um, I have pictures if you would like to see." She reached for her purse and took some picture out of it.

"What are their names?"

"My husband's name is Kent. I took his last name, Laggs. My daughter, her name's Jessie, and my son, Joshua."

"Jessica, Jessie, and Joshua, that a lot of J's. Don't you think?"

"Kent wanted to name them that. He said that since Jess had my smile she should be named after me. Josh, he said that Josh had my eyes so he came up with names for boys that began with 'J', we both agreed on Joshua."

"So Jessie must have your husband's eyes."

"Yeah but her eyes are darker than his." She paused as she looked down at her hands. "Um, before mom died she gave me a picture of her and my father. She only told me his first name because she was afraid I'd go looking for him. But to be honest, I didn't really want to look for him. I mean, he left, he left a woman to raise a child by herself."

"Why did you keep the picture if you didn't care?"

"I kept the picture because it doesn't change the fact that I wonder about him. I wonder why he left. I thought it was because he couldn't handle raising a child, but it turns out that he had another kid six years after I was born."

"You thought that he couldn't raise a child? Jess, your mother never told him about you. He never knew. I told you mom to tell him, he deserved to know he had a kid. But of course she wouldn't, she said that he didn't need to know, that she could do it alone. You father and Olivia had broken up and your mother was being stubborn."

"So he didn't know? Why would mom tell me he just left?"

"I don't know. Did you meet him?"

"Meet, my dad? No, he um, he was killed."

"Oh, Don, was such a great guy. He brought out the best in your mother. Olivia was lucky to have him. I wish you could have met him."

"I met his other daughter today, her name is Kensi."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Oh, she's one of the agents working on Kent's case." She said. "I can believe I have a younger sister." She whispered in awe.

* * *

"Do you want the right side?" He offered as he waked out of the bathroom after finishing his shower.

"Why are you offering me the right side? Last time we fought over it and now you're just going give it to me?"

"I… I just don't want to fight. It's been a long day."

"That's a load of crap, why are you being so nice?"

"The first time I don't want to talk about something and you bug me about it." He said, frustrated and tired. "One minute you won't speak to me at all, you ignore me, and you won't even look me in the eyes. The next you want to probe me about why I don't want to fight over something as small as what side of the bed I want to sleep on." He paused to look at her. "I said I didn't want to fight. I really don't, especially not with you. It's exhausting, and I'm tired, and I don't like going to bed angry."

"I'm tired too." She said as she slipped under the covers, a little pissed. But how can she judge him when she was doing the same thing earlier. Avoiding what's bothering them has become a habit, a bad habit that needs to be broken.

* * *

_Kensi moved her hips as she held on the Deeks' neck. He rested his head in the crook of her neck._

"_I thought you couldn't dance?" she said as she pulled his body closer. He looked up at her._

"_So, you're saying I haven't crushed your toes yet?" he smiled. His breath smelled of alcohol but she didn't really care considering she had more to drink then he did._

"_The night's still young, but no, not yet." He placed his head back down on Kensi's shoulder. _

"_You look sexy tonight." He whispered into her neck. Her skin hummed as she shivered at the vibration of his words. If she could focus she would have corrected him on him wandering hands. But any comprehensible thought of resistance was shot to hell. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips found its way to her jawline._

* * *

He laid staring at the roof in the unlighted room. Sometime throughout the night, Kensi and his limbs had gotten tangled together. _It's better than her taking up most of the bed and me have to sleep on the edge._ He reasoned to himself. Her body was basically on top of his. Her mouth on his neck, her arm across his abdomen, one of her legs hooked under his. This position was a very familiar one, the same way they slept when they were under cover as Justin and Melissa.

"Deeks." She mumbled into his neck. He shut his eyes tight refusing to let his body react. _Dead puppies, my mom, my grandmother. _He thought as he tried to keep control. He had dreamed about her moaning his name but he preferred her to be awake. Dead puppy, my mom, my grandmother became his mantra.

There was no way he was going to win that fight when her hand started to tangle itself in his hair and her breathing started to become labored. He breathed in a sharp intake of air.

As much as he would like to hear more of her dream, he had to wake her or this would become awkward if she accidentally brushed her hand across the part of his body that was betraying him. He was just about to wake her, when she sprung up like a rocket. She ran her hand down her face and decided it was time for a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? I think I did pretty well. I wanted to thank brebre99 for her thoughts on what should happen in this chapter. I will try to take everyone's ideas and incorporate them into the story somehow, but no promises.**

**Okay I know I was late on the update so I'll try to set a goal for in between next Tuesday night and Wednesday morning. But I'm not promising anything, okay? I said I'll try. Hopefully I can get it in earlier. **

**Oh, and tell me your thoughts on making this a multiple case story.**

**Thanx, **

** Your Girl, DatJoyBlue **

**(I'm finding new ways to sign my fanfictions, so don't judge.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back. Last chapter I ask you an important question: ****Do you think this should be a multiple case fic?**** Not many of you answered it, the offer still stands. Someone said yes, that it was a great idea, but I can't read your minds so you're going to have to work with me. Just give a yes if you like the idea or a no if you don't. I'll even accept "Y's" and "N's" if you're that lazy. Just tell me what you think. I think someone told me no, and that's okay but I need a definitive answer. In the meantime I'll start writing the next few chapters. I'll give you a deadline soon. **

**Random: I think Nick likes Andy on Rookie Blue. I was reading online at .com how Andy "unwittingly starts to come between two of her closest friends". Peck and Collins I would guess, although Peck's not really her friend, but I still think Nick's going to fall for with Andy. Three love interests, wow, I don't even have one. **

**But, I would definitely put five dollars on that. Only if I had the money, oh which brings me to my next topic, my disclaimer:**

**[Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: LA, then I'll be filthy rich, but right now I don't have two penny to rub together. Do you honestly think I own NCIS: LA?]**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"For some reason, I still couldn't shake the feeling that the email has more significance than 'Remember to do as we say'. So I looked through his financials, he's been taking out money every two weeks. Not enough money was taken to be suspicious of, but enough to make me want to look further into it." Eric said as Sam walked into the room. "Every two-week around time the same when he was in New York he would mail something to LA."

"Do you have an address for me, Eric?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sending it to your phone now." Eric said as Sam turned and left OPS.

* * *

"Hello sir, may I help you?" A woman asked as she opened the door.

"Ms. Hall?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm from NCIS and I was hoping you could answer a few questions." Sam said respectfully then took out his badge and showed her.

"Of course, come in. Do you want some water?" She asked as she escorted him to a chair in her living room.

"No thanks," Sam said, he waited for her to sit before he continued. "Ms. Hall, have you ever seen this man?" Sam said after he flipped through his phone and shown her a picture of Laggs.

"Yes, he's, um, we grew up together. We lived next door to each other until we graduated high school. Why, is he okay?"

"Kent has sent a letter every two weeks to this address for about three years. Why?"

"You didn't answer my question." She said as she slid to the front of her chair.

"Kent was recently shot, and we're looking into leads." Sam said trying not to reveal too much.

"But he's alright, right?"

"Yes, he's fine, but I need to know why he was sending you letter while he was in New York. The letter started right after he was returning from LA on a three-day trip, three years ago. Were you two dating?" Sam asked.

"No, I wished, he seemed fixated on trying to um, 'Reconnect' with his wife, the last time I seen him. He said he made a huge mistake and then he left."

"Do you know what he meant by huge mistake?"

"He never said." She said as she thought back. "He just said he shouldn't have done what he did."

"Why was he sending you the letters?"

"He wanted to send a letter to me because the person he wanted to send them to would get into trouble if she had got them. He wanted me to hold them until a girl came to get them from me. She was kinda young, but I trusted Kent so I held them until she'd come and get them from me every two weeks."

"Do you know what was in the letters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, um, he said there was money in them, he said he was helping her out because she didn't have anyone to help her with her baby."

"She had a kid?"

"No, she was pregnant and all alone." She said as she reached for the table behind her for something. "I saw a tattoo on her neck, something with a 'V' on it. I think her name is um, Anna or something with an 'A'. She really wasn't the talkative type, so I never really got her name."

"Was her name Ayana, by any chance?" Sam asked thinking about the young girl that they had just question and released.

"Yeah, Ayana, that was her name." Ms. Hall said as she handed over the letter she had reached for earlier. "Here, this was Kent's last letter."

* * *

"_He's coming down the hall." _Eric said for the hundredth time, looking at the hotel surveillance feed.

"Okay, Eric, you don't have to narrate the whole time. He was still walking down the hall the last you told me, which was ten seconds ago!" An irritated Nell almost yelled over her com.

"_I just wanted you to be ready, that's all."_

"_She was ready the first time you said it."_ Kensi butted in over her earwig from the next hotel room.

"Thank you Kensi," Nell said. "All your rambling, Eric, is getting on my nerves."

A knock soon could be heard through Nell's hotel room. She quickly went to open the door.

"Adriana," a guy said as her door swung open.

"Hey, I thought you might have forgotten about me." Nell said.

"How could I forget a beautiful woman like you?" He asked.

"I don't know Weston, we were pretty drunk last night, I'm sure if you hadn't written your name on my hand I would have forgotten it." Nell said.

"Well, I'm glad I did then." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." Nell said as she ran back to her bed.

* * *

"You know, it's not by chance that we met." Weston said as he leaned across the table.

"_Oh really, no shit." _Eric said mockingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Nell asked flirtatious before finishing off the last of her drink.

"The truth is, I did a little research on you before we met."

"_Tell us something we don't know."_ Eric said complainingly. Nell cough as she tried to drown out Eric's voice in her ear.

"And what did you find out?" Nell asked even though she already knew the answer.

"A friend said, you could get a shipment into the country for me, quietly."

"What type of shipment?" Nell asked.

"The type that supplies working girls." He said in a hushed tone as he lean further across the table.

"_Oh-my-god this guys a pervert. They are supplies they're under age scared little girls who need their parents, not someone to make them prostitute themselves." _Eric ranted_. _

"I don't do those kinds of shipments." Nell said as she skid her chair across the floor to stand up. She had finally learned the secret to drowning Eric out, just turning off the earwig. Of course she would turn it back on after she thought he was finish, but if he keeps talking to her she might slip up and say something back.

"Wait, a spot opened up," he said as he grabbed her arm. "And you're the one my boss wants. Look, all you have to do is get the shipment into the country, we'll do the rest." Nell looked thoughtful for a while and scratched behind her ear so she could turn the earwig back on and then returned to her seat.

"Where are these shipments coming from?" she asked.

"Africa," he answered simply.

"Well, I have to check with my partner, Michael, but I'll see what I can do." Nell said.

* * *

"Why were you sending money to Ayana?" Callen asked.

"Because she needed help, she had no one." Laggs said.

"Neither does the rest of the world, what made her so special?" Callen asked. "Was the baby yours?" He asked.

* * *

"Why was Kent sending you money?" Sam asked softly.

"Because he wanted to help with my baby girl." Ayana said.

"Who's the baby's father?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"How come I don't believe you? Look, you don't have to be afraid to tell the truth, you aren't going to get in trouble."

* * *

"Kent, my partner's talking to Ayana right now, and once she tells him, you'll go to jail with no chance of seeing the light of day. If you come clean now, I'll tell the prosecutor you cooperated. You used to be a federal agent; you know what happens to pedophiles that rape little children." Callen said.

"I didn't rape her!" he yelled, he paused before he continued. "I just had a fight with my wife while we visited LA; I went out got a little drunk. The next thing I remember is there was a girl in my hotel room on the bed. She was passed out for all the drugs she had taken. I managed to get her up and I realize she's way too young to be a prostitute. So I tell her to get out, before my wife comes back and finds her. A month later after we are back in New York, I get a phone call for her telling me that she's pregnant and I'm the father. I started to send her money, because it was least I could do. I wanted to take care of her but she said that she still had a debt to the guy she worked for, so I started looking into the people she worked for, turns out it a human trafficking operation. I wanted to get her out, so she and my baby girl could have a better life."

"I'm placing you under arrested for statutory rape." Callen said as he hand cuffed one of Kent's hands to the side of his hospital bed.

* * *

"Kensi, why are you avoiding the problem?" Deeks asked after he pulled out a shirt for him to sleep in.

"Because, Deeks, that's what we do. I don't want to talk about it she said as she closed the door to the bathroom. A few minute later you could hear the shower running.

_Why won't she tell me what's going on. _Deeks walked up to the bathroom door. "Kensi, tell me what I did." He yelled over the shower.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. Why can't you just drop it like I asked?" Kensi shouted.

"Because you're ignoring me. I can't take having to share a room with you when you won't even speak to me."

"No I'm not," she yelled back. _Okay if she doesn't want to talk them I'll have to make her talk._ Deeks thought. He turned the door handle of the bathroom door and edge inside. _She's going to kill me after this._

"You can't just push me away, Kens!" He yelled. At the sound of his voice she immediately turned off the water that was running and covered her with the shower curtain.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"You won't talk to me, but now you can't run away." He was right; her towel was across the room. She reached for the nearest thing she could find and throw it at his head, which was the bar of soap she was using. He ducked the incoming item.

"Get out." she yelled.

"Not, until you tell me why you won't look at me." Deeks said calmly. Kensi didn't have anywhere else to go, so she looked down to the floor near his shoes and kept her gaze there. "I can stand here all day Kens."

"You are so immature." Kensi spat. Deeks just tapped his feet and leaned his back against the door.

"Any time you want to start." He said.

"Oh my God, fine," huffed. She breathed in deeply as she tried to start her next sentence. "I've had dreams about us, about you." She admitted. "I just needed a little distance that's all."

"What type of dreams?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"You what, nothing, never mind."

"You mean sex dreams?" Deeks smile grew wider.

"Deeks, I need to take my shower." She said trying to avoid his question.

"That why you've avoided me, because of a sex dream?" he asked seriously.

"It's not _a_ sex dream, it every night, and I needed some space." She said.

"It's alright if you have sex dreams about us Fern. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just your subconscious telling you, you want me. It's only human." Deeks said with a smirk on his voice, but there was something in his eyes.

"Just get out!" she yells.

"Okay, okay, but first did you have a dream about us in the shower? Because I can help make it a reality." He says.

"Get out!" she yells again.

_"Fine I'm going." He says, hands in front of him, surrendering. "Remember; just yell if you change your mind."_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, if you were kinda confused at the beginning, don't worry I was too, I was trying my best to connect Kent to something. Especially since I posted the last chapter with Eric trying to figure out what remember means. Unfortunately, all I could think of was "Remember Ayana, she the one who carried you child." I guess in my confused head she was leverage over him. Hope it wasn't that hard to follow. **_

_**I wanted to apologized about my slip up last chapter to anyone who didn't know the ending to the season finale of NCIS: LA for not put thing up a spoiler alert, I was in my disclaimer. Promised it won't happen again. Someone brought it to my attention so I when back and changed it. Hope not many people are offended. **_

_**Please, please vote. "Y" or "N", that's all I'm asking for.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so not enough of you are voting, and if it came down to me, I'm just going to go ahead and do the multi-case fic.**

**Please make a choice, because I don't want to do wrong by my readers. **

**Okay, now that I'm about to work on the undercover part a little more I have no idea where I'm going with this so if it becomes confusing in the next few chapters, I'm sorry but I didn't think this far ahead for some reason. But I'm trying.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own it.]**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"What was that?" Nell yelled into her phone after arriving back to her hotel room.

"_What was what?"_ Eric asked innocently over his com.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" She screamed. When she made it back to OPS after this assignment she was going to kill him.

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _He said trying to avoid the topic. _She's mad, right now I'm more scared of her than Hetty, that's saying a lot._

"Eric, will you know what I'm talking about if I stick my foot up you a..."

"_Ayyye, hey Hetty," _Eric said over his end of the phone call to warn Nell that Hetty was in the room.

"Hey, Hetty, I was just…"

"_No need to explain, Ms. Jones. I was listening when Mr. Beale acted so unprofessional, I understand you anger, but please refrain from using that language for now."_ Hetty said cutting Nell off.

"Okay, Hetty." Nell said.

"_Mr. Beale my office, now." _Nell heard before the phone was hung up.

* * *

"Mr. Beale, this is Ms. Jones first undercover case and acting like that wasn't productive."

"I'm sorry Hetty." Eric said before Hetty continued.

"Mr. Beale I understand that your worry about your 'partner' but acting like this is just going to put her in more danger."

"I know Hetty," Eric said.

"Do you agree she's a good agent?" Hetty asked as she studied his face.

"Yes, of course." Eric said.

"Then, what is the issue?"

"I just, I don't know."

"You don't know, or you won't say?" Hetty asked.

* * *

"My baby, her name's Kyla. She's the best thing in my life." Ayana said. "She the only thing in my life that's absolutely perfect, you know?" Sam nodded, he felt that way about his kids. "I'm afraid that they're going to take the light out of her eyes, but she never fails to amaze me. Her smile stays even after all the abuse she gets from Victor. The only reason I'm still alive is because if I'm not then who's going to get her out, who's going to let her know that there's a brighter side to all the darkness she sees in the world."

"We're going to get you and your baby out." Sam promised, he knows he shouldn't but he's knows how a child can make you want better.

"You know she is two years old, and she's already seen more than anyone should." Ayana says. "Look, just get her out, I don't care about me."

"Do you know where Victor keeps you?" Sam asks remembering that he should ask.

"It's a um, red abandon building. That's all I know."

"What about a street sign?"

"I never learned to read, none of the girls have, I don't know."

* * *

"Great more feds." One guy hollered from the other side of the room. Callen and Sam just continued to walk, ignoring whatever nonsense was being thrown at them.

"We are looking for Detective Ellis." Callen said as they walked into the precinct.

"I'm Detective Ellis, wait don't tell me, you work with Detective Deeks at NCIS, right?" a guy said as he stood up. Callen just shrugged.

"We need information on what Kent Laggs was about to bring you on your human-trafficking case." Sam said as he walked closer.

"Who told you he was our informant." The detective said in a hushed voice as he walked closer to them.

"He did, apparently someone told the leader of the ring about his plan to turn the information in so they shot him." Callen said.

"Why wasn't I notified?" He asked.

"Because it seems like your office has a leak." Sam said.

"We don't have a leak!" he blurts.

"Well tell me, how did the head of a human-trafficking ring find out about the information? Or was it just coincidence that your informant got shot the same day he was going to turn the information in." the detective wipe a hand down his face.

* * *

"He was going to bring in pictures and surveillance tapes of where they store the girls and how they were being treated, he was also going to bring in copies of emails that were sent and received by Tyler White, the head of the organization. The information, he was about to bring in was enough to get us a warrant."

"Tyler white wasn't the head of the ring. A guy by the name of Victor is." Callen commented.

"Well, we were unaware of that."

"You seem to be unaware of a lot." Sam said. Sam and Callen stood up before turning to leave.

"Are you the ones that work with Detective Deeks and that sexy looking NCIS agent?" A guy asked just before they exited the building. Sam turned around to look at the pathetic excuse for a detective. Sam was about to charge into this guy for being so disrespectful to Kensi, but he felt Callen's arm swing in front of his chest as if say 'it isn't worth it.' "If you see her, ask her if I could come over to her place tonight."

"Sam," Callen warned.

"Oh, and tell that jackass of a detective that, that girl Ayana I think her name was, is a whore and a piece of dirt if you ask me. And defending her is a waste of this state's, no this country's resources. She's just trash." Sam was mad, he breathing quickened and before Callen could stop him, Sam's fist rammed into his face. This guy seems to always find himself on the floor.

"That 'trash' is a little girl who was taken from her home county and forced into prostitution with a little girl of her own. No wonder she couldn't get out, because she has to depend on jackasses like you who refuse to see past what on the outside. She and her baby girl, they don't deserve ignorant cops that just sit on their lazy asses. They deserve so much better."

* * *

"Weston this is Michael, my partner, and his wife, Sierra, who also works for me." Nell introduced. Weston shook both their hands, but lingered a little when he shook Kensi's hand.

"Hi," she said trying not to break eye contact, even though she really wanted to.

"Hi," he repeated, forgetting that the others are in the room. An arm swung around Kensi's side and she immediately dropped her hand. She visually tensed as she felt him draw circles in her side before he continue the conversation. The circles started off making her tense then they calmed her and she began to relax. No one notice his finger but Kensi.

"Hey," Deeks said a little possessively. Nell notice Kensi had tensed up and notice that the arm around her is holding her tighter than needed.

"I did a little research on you two and it doesn't seem like anything's wrong with you. So later you can meet Victor, if he hirers you then you will start with the first shipment at the end of the week." He said before he left the Nell's hotel room which they were in.

"Bye," Nell said before he left. "What's up?" Nell said after waiting a few minutes.

"_Yeah, even we can see that there something going on."_ Callen said over the earwig.

"Nothing." Kensi and Deeks answered in unison.

"_Doesn't seem like nothing from what we can see."_ Nell's room had been bugged just in case Weston said something.

"I'm extremely beat, guys." Kensi said hoping they'd drop it. "Maybe I should go get some sleep."

"_You didn't get any sleep last night?" _Eric asked.

"_What were you doing that made you stay up all night?" _Callen asked as his interested peaked. Nell looked over to Kensi and saw in her eyes that something was bothering her and she needed an escape.

"You know what? Maybe Kensi and I should get something to eat from downstairs. They have breakfast until twelve. She looks like she could use some food."

"Okay, I'll come with." Deeks said.

"We can bring you back something, I wanted to talk to Kensi about how she can deal with having a partner "bother her while on an op'." she said the ending louder so Eric would know she was talking about him.

"_I'm not as bad as Deeks."_ Eric said defensively.

"Come on." Nell pulled Kensi out the door.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Nell asked as they entered the lobby of the hotel making their way to the food they were supposed to get.

"No." Kensi answer simply.

"Come on, Kens, I can see you were glad to get out of that room."

"Deeks… He's…" she whispered.

"What he'd do this time?" Nell asked in the same tone as Kensi as she severed herself some eggs.

"He, um… Okay, so he and I keep getting into the same fight."

"About?" Nell prodded.

"Well, he's keeps saying that I've been sort of ignoring him and he keeps asking what he did. I keep trying to tell him, he didn't do anything and that he should just drop it but…"

"But he can take a hint." Nell nodded in understanding.

"So last night, I jump into the shower. I have needed a cold shower more, lately."

"Because of your dreams." Nell said ask she continued on her thought.

"Yeah, so he starts screaming through the bathroom door about how we need to talk. After I tell him to drop it for the tenth time he sneaks into the bathroom and yell that I can't push him away."

"Oh my- what did you do?" Nell said abandoning her food on the table.

"He said he wouldn't leave until I tell him what's going on, so I tell his the truth, how I need some space because of the dreams. Then he made it into a joke, saying that he could help me with one of them."

"Did you take him up on his offer?" Nell said intrigued.

"No, why would you even ask that?" Kensi asked.

"Did you want to?"

"Hey what's going on with you and Eric?" Kensi asked trying to get out of that conversation.

"Eric is irritating, you know yesterday he got jealous and started talking none stop in my ear about Weston." Nell lowered her voice some more just in case someone was listening. "But don't try and change the subject. Did you or did you not want to take Deeks up on his offer?" Nell said persistent to find out.

"Hell yes, but that doesn't change the facts."

"The facts are, you both like each other and you seem to love him, so what the problem?" Nell asked as she sat down to eat her food. Kensi sat across from her as she placed Deeks' food on the table next to hers and started to play with her food.

"Why aren't you dating Eric?" Kensi asked as she put her fork down. "The same reason I don't want to date Deeks, because we're partners."

"Look, do as I say, not as I do. Okay?" Nell said.

"Nell, Eric like you and you can tell that just by the way he looks at you and the way he's protective of you."

"Deeks is the same, and you know that."

"I don't, every time things get serious, he just make a joke out of it and I don't know whether he's just afraid to address our 'thing' or if he just toying with me. He makes it impossible to tell."

"You do to. No one can read you, when you put up so many protective layers. All the walls you've built aren't protecting you from getting hurt, their preventing you from moving on, from falling in love. They're keeping you from being happy."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I started and finished this chapter in one day. I'm so proud of myself. More to come. Tell me how'd I do, I understand Nell and Kensi may be a little OC (out of character)- if I'm correct, but I needed a Nell and Kensi girl talk and I would have like to have seen sweet Nell yell at Eric on the show. **

**Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter. It makes me a little tense when I think about posting it; maybe because I feel like now, whatever I write will turn out like shit. Tell me **_**real**_** writers go through doubt sometimes too.**

**Please tell me how I did. And tell me how to improve. Also VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, with a clear ****Y**** or ****N**** in your answer.**

**DatJoyBlue, your girl and amazing writer**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have nothing to say. Okay, that's a lie, I always have something to say, so I'll get to the point. I was thinking, I know someone of you think it's not a very good idea to do multiple cases, well because the obvious, it'll get confusing. So, maybe a slight compromise.**

**Look guys, I really did want to have a multi-case story, reasons being I don't want to have Kensi and Deeks together this fast. Guys, I always hate sappy thing, some of you do too, I think that if they got together this fast it would end up being completely sappy. Many of you would protest this fact because this being a Densi story you want romance, BUT, I really want to explore the consequences of some of the action they take. **

**My thinking is most of the cases will be simple open and shut cases, but I do have a few idea about story lines that I would like to get into.**

**Getting to the point, I might finish this story and start two alternative versions, for those of you who want it to be short and to the point keep reading until the end. To my **_**loyal**_** readers I'll give you a chapter to branch off from and you can follow Densi into another case.**

**Look, **_**un-loyal**_** readers, No hard feelings, if you decide to join the rest of us, we'll be waiting.**

**OH. MY. GOD. This would mean I would have to write two very different chapters a week. Good thing I love you guys.**

**Random: I'm mad about Rookie Blue not airing this week, but I'm not going to take it out on my lovely readers.**

**[Disclaimer: I'm not the owner, I don't even own my own T.V. for my room, let alone a whole T.V. show]**

"…**Everytime I close my eye, I see my name in shining light, oh yeah, a different city every night oh I, I swear, the world better prepare, for when I'm a billionaire…" that the song I'm listening to, L.O.V.E. it. Yeah it's an old song, sue me. And just in case, I don't own this either.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

"_Did you check them out?" _a voice asked.

"_You think I went over there to exchange pleasantries, of course I check them out." _Weston said back.

"_What did you think? Trust-worthy?"_ the voice asked.

"_Victor, I don't know, I'll keep an eye on them, but there is no way that scruffy-haired freak is a cop. He looked like Shaggy off of 'Scooby-Doo'." _Weston said. _"And his wife, damn she was fine; I think she flirted with me."_

"_It must be a troubled relationship if she wanted you instead of 'Shaggy'."_

"_I'm serious her eyes didn't leave mine until her husband put his arm around her. I…."_

"Hey, what did you get on the wire-tap?" Callen walked into OPS with a coffee in hand.

"Looks like Weston called Victor right after he left, I'm surprised Nell got his phone tapped without him noticing, but apparently he was falling hard for Kensi and didn't notice Nell pit-pocket him."

"I remember, Kensi looked like she needed to go shower."

"He was totally undressing her with his eyes." Eric said.

"So was Deeks." Callen commented.

"What did Deeks do now?" Sam said as he entered OPS.

"We were just discussing the way he was trying to undress Kensi with his eyes." Callen said.

"How are the two of them doing anyway? It's been three days since they started the op; how long are they going to hold out?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you bet they be together by the end of the week? I'm gonna be fifty bucks richer by Friday." Callen said as he patted Sam back.

"One of the girls in the weapon department bet that they would be together by the end of the week, not me. No, _I_ bet that they wouldn't make it two more months without sleeping together."

"Either way, I'm going to be fifty dollars richer." Callen said happily.

* * *

"_Looks like Weston is bringing Victor, guys they're down the hall."_ Callen relayed as he watched the hotel video surveillance.

"Okay, we're ready." Nell said. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you must be Victor." Nell said as she open the door.

"Yeah, and you're the girl, my guy's been talking about all week." Victor said.

"_No he hasn't." _ Eric said in Kensi, Deeks, and Nell's ears. Nell rolled her eyes as she looked up to the camera that was across from the door.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." Nell said, crossing the room to sit on her bed.

"He always had a thing for red-heads."

"_That's not what he said on the wire-tap. 'Michael looks like the shaggy-haired freak off of Scooby-Doo. How in the hell did Shaggy land Sierra?'"_ Eric mocked. Kensi immediately started choking on some water that she was sipping on. She was trying so hard not to laugh at Eric. The way he said it made funnier than it should have been.

"Are you okay, Ke-Sierra?" Deeks amended before Victor or Weston could catch the mistake, a smile on his face. Kensi couldn't answer; she had both of her hand over her mouth. She just nodded as she tried to keep from laughing. Nell didn't find her jealous partner as funny.

Kensi finally clear her throat, all traces of a smile wiped from her face, "Yeah, baby, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should stop drinking the water. We wouldn't want you choking to death, now would we Seirbear." _Wow, how long has he waited to use that one?_ Kensi just smile.

"No we wouldn't, Boo Boo." She said trying to throw whatever ridiculous name she could think of, out. _Boo Boo, gosh Kens, really. Okay, you want to play that game. It's on._ Before he could say anything Victor spoke up.

"So, Weston checked you out, turns out, he confirmed what I can already see by looking at you: you aren't cops. A friend of mine said you were the best, hopefully I won't have to kill him for being wrong." He said. "You can start by getting your people in New York to get a shipment into the country on Friday. We will discuss further when you get that done." Victor stood and left.

"Guys, it looks like we're in business." Weston clapped his hands together after Victor was out of earshot, then he spun and left the three of them.

"Ow." Deeks turned his head for one second and then Kensi punched him, _hard_ in his arm closest to her. "What was that for?" He said caring for his injured limb.

"Seirbear?" Kensi said.

"You called me Booboo. Kens, if I'm Boo Boo, then you must be Yogi: my hungry partner."

"Suddenly, Fern is looking a whole lot better." Kensi rolled her eyes as she stalked out of the room.

* * *

"What's wrong with Yogi? He's 'smarter than the average bear!'" Deeks said in that ridiculous voice used on the cartoon. He reached for the button on the radio, from the driver seat, taking her hand off the wheel, Kensi swatted his hand away.

"Don't you dare!" Kensi said giving him a half-hearted glare.

"Kensi, come on. You already get to drive, why can't I change the radio station. It's my turn." Deeks said as he reached for the button again.

"Don't touch it, Deeks. Who says I want to listen to whatever it is you listen to."

"Who says I want to listen to Techno all night?" Deeks countered.

"You know what, if you're going to complain then…"

"Thank you." Deeks said and he crossed his arms over his chest, effective sounding and looking like a five-year old. He turned the station to one of his favorites. "So, um, about what happen in the bathroom last night?" Deeks prompted.

"You mean when you broke so many professional boundaries, so many I lost count?" Kensi said as she focused on the dark road ahead that she was driving on. She really didn't want to talk about it. She hoped to put it out of her mind, but she can always count on Deeks to be unrelenting on everything.

"Kens, what do you want me to do, I don't like it when you stop smiling those little smirks at one of my stupid jokes." Deeks said, noticing what he said, he backtracked. "Or when you snort and make fun of me for my hair. Even though, I _know_ you love these locks." She stopped the car behind a tree where they wouldn't be seen after the car they were tailing parked outside an abandon building.

"What I wanted you to do was drop it." She said as she turned to look at him.

"How can I stop when my partner wants nothing to do with me?"

"It's not…" she looked ahead, back to the building.

"It's not me, I get it." He said as if he heard it a thousand times. "You know what? I don't get it, why didn't you just tell me?"

"They're going inside." Kensi pointed out. _Saved by the bell._ She thought.

"Yeah," Deeks muttered as he followed her out the car.

* * *

"Hey baby." A woman greeted.

"Hey Casey," Victor replied as he tucked both of his arms around and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, get a room!" Weston said playfully to the two. Victor just continued kissing her as he simultaneously swatted the air, shushing him to be quiet.

"That must be the Casey, Ayana was talking about." Deeks said in a hushed tone as he peered through a broken window of the abandon building. "I think that's Laggs computer." He pointed to a table inside that housed the single item.

"Honey, how did it go?" Casey asked.

"The meeting? We met Adriana partner and his wife; they were referred to us by Rico."

"Rico was also the one who told us about Ty. Remember, he almost got this whole operation shut down."

"How is that Rico's fault?" Weston asked. "Rico was right before, Ty was a good trafficker, too bad we had to lie to him."

"Really, you thought he was good? The jackass believed that we were bringing these girls into the country for a better education. If you told him that the sky was green he would have believe you, so don't be too heartbroken over lying." Casey said snidely.

"Look, Ty wasn't a bad vouch. Rico obviously trusted him." Weston said. Victor retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Harris just texted me some good news." He said bluntly. "Looks like some feds came to his precinct looking into one of the girls."

"Which one?" Casey asked.

"Ayana. Wow, you'd think that now that we are taking care of her baby, she'd know to keep her mouth closed around cops and feds." Victor heaved sighed. "Call her in here."

Kensi pulled out her phone and dialed OPS. "Eric, we found where they are keeping the girls, in an abandon building off the interstate. Can you use a heat sensing camera to see how many people are in there?" Kensi asked

"_Yeah, I'm getting more than twenty heat signatures coming from the back."_

"Oh, tell Sam he was right. Look like the LAPD has a mole."

"Or a dirty cop," Deeks butted in.

"Eric run the name Harris and see what comes up."

"_Okay. Call you when I have something."_ Eric said before he hung up.

* * *

"Kensi, Ayana's in there." Deeks pointed out.

"They might kill her, we need a plan." Kensi said as she crouched down beneath the windowpane.

"Anything?" Deeks asked crouching next to her, looking expectantly.

"Shhh… I think I hear something." Kensi said as she strained to listen through the wall.

"Weston said you wanted to see me?" Ayana said unsure.

"Yes, I wanted to know did you talk to the feds." Victor said.

"Why-why would you ask that?" Ayana shifted her weight feeling uncomfortable.

"Because one of my cop buddies said you were dragged out for questioning, you know what would happen to Kyla if you talked."

"I swear, I didn't say anything, I swear."

"You got a plan?" Kensi asked thinking the situation it getting too tensed in the abandon building.

"No, no, don't shoot. I swear I didn't say anything. Those feds wanted to know about Tyler, they said that he was the head of a huge trafficking ring but they couldn't find where the girls were being held." Ayana said in a pleading tone. Deeks kicked the side of the abandon building.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kensi whispered.

"We need a distraction." Deeks said as he kicked it again.

"You going to get _us_ and Ayana killed doing that. Soon as they come out to check what going on we'll be made."

"No," he kicked again, "we won't" he grunted as he kicked it again.

"What is that?" Victor's voice rung clear through the abandon building.

"So you have a plan?"

"Weston, go check on it." Victor said.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

"_Eric, we need to talk." _Nell says over Eric head-piece after she called to check in with the team.

"Can this wait; I have to find some…"

"_No,"_ Nell said cutting him off. She's pissed.

"Kensi and Deeks need informa…"

"_Eric, do you have me on speaker phone?"_

"No." Eric replied simply.

"_Eric, being in my ear when jealous isn't really working."_

"I'm not jeal…"

"_Save it." _Nell cut him off again. _"You're jealous and you're distracting me from doing my job."_

"You distract me every day." Eric mumbled.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Deeks asked.

"Of course, but that…" Deeks snaked his arm around Kensi waist. "What…" That was all Kensi could get out before Deeks pressed his lips into hers and pulled her on top of him. At first she was rock, she stiffed completely against his touch. One second they were talking the next they were doing… this. Her momentary lapse in thought caused her to push back. Deeks just push harder into her lips erasing any objection she had. She tried to push back again but it was a weak attempt at best. She gave up trying to resist. She melted into his embrace. Every feeble attempt at resisting had failed and the wanting and longing overpowered any rational thoughts she might have had. So she pushed back, pushed hard as her long dark curls flowed over her shoulders covering their faces from the night. She essentially straddled him as his hand found their own way to her hair, intertwining his finger as he clenched onto it as their lips moved to the beat of their hearts.

The footstep coming their way was all but ignored by the two. Weston stood over them in the dark of the night, just for a second, then he dismissed them as a couple too drunk to make it home.

As the footstep faded both Kensi and Deeks had forgotten why they started kissing in the first place. Kensi rapid heartbeat sounded through her ears so she didn't even acknowledge Weston was there. Deeks hand rushed up and down her side as he tried to pull her closer, if that's even possible. Her shirt soon exposed her side and his hand brushed her bare hip. The touched caused every bone in her body to still for a second then her body started to buzz from the shiver she felt in her toes. She arched her pelvis closing any leftover room between. Deeks lips moved to her jawline, kissing up until he was under her ear, coming so close to her pulse point but not daring to continue.

Kensi took the time his lips left hers to try to get one comprehensible thought. His lips made it difficult to think. She sighed which came out more as a small moan. There were only fragments of thoughts, uncompleted by her lack of concentration. _He…um. We can't… No…outside. That girl… what was her… name?_ Any thoughts she had were all shot to hell. She pushed back as hard as she could, with as much focus as she could, which was very little, and kept pushing until Deeks finally let up for air.

Kensi looked in his eyes and saw the same lust she had, reflected on him. Her breath became labored. After she regain a small bit of her composer she spoke softly, not because she afraid someone will hear but because she couldn't trust her voice.

"Ayana…um, she, um… We should, um…"

"Yeah, yeah, we should…" Deeks said as he stumbled to find his words, well any words. Kensi's phone rung after an awkward silence. _Thank God._ Kensi thought.

"Eric, find anything?" Kensi asked a little too enthusiastic. She became fixated on looking through the window to avoid Deeks' piercing gaze.

Kensi could see Ayana being told to leave. "It's your lucky day, if I shoot you they'll be witnesses so you can go." Victor said coldly.

"_Yeah, Harris Decker, no_ _priors, but he does have some complains racked up under his belt, he could be the dirty cop." _Eric replied to Kensi's question.

"Thanks Eric." Kensi said hanging up the phone. "We should, go." Kensi said as she stood up and turned on her heels.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not too sure about the last two scenes. I know you see it a lot: the kissing for cover thing, but I thought it would be fun to write. This was my first time writing a kissing scene, well, a real kissing scene. And considering I never actually had a REAL kiss, I think I did okay. After rereading it, I felt it may have been a little sappy for my taste, but not to the point to make me want to rewrite it.**

**Tell me what you think. I appreciate any and all comments and criticism. **

**The one, the only… DatJoyBlue**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE **_**GREAT**_** CHAPTERS. If you don't review I can't promise they'll all be great.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now I know I rambled a lot in the last chapter, well every chapter but I'll try to keep it short and to the point. **

**I'm going to begin to wrap up this story, those of you that don't like the idea of multiple cases will continue reading to the end. Everyone else, I'll tell you what chapter to stop at and give you the name of the semi-sequel that will start the next case. **

**Any question, leave in the Review box. Clear? Clear.**

**Read the A/N notes to know when to jump ship. Oh and don't take to fast paced of this A/N to mean that I'm mad. That what I think when I read it, but trust me I'm not.**

**Random: Why do good things have to end? Ponder this, do you have a show that you would like to see another season, hell, another episode of. For me there are so many, one being Flashpoint. I've seen all the episodes in the past week, that's a lot of late night being obsessed with it and the Sam and Jules relationship. I'm all about romance. The ending was powerful and something Greg said in "Keeping the Peace" (Part one) reminded me of 9-11. Something about remembering where they were and who they were with when the bombs went off. That show kept me up at night, if you want to induce insomnia, then you should watch this show and see if you can turn your TV off.**

"…**I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium…" This is a great song with great meaning. BTW I don't own it. **

**[Disclaimer: Unfortunately, when I blew out my candles on my birthday, my wish didn't come true. (Just to be clear, I'm denying ownership and I'm not doing this for profit.)]**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

"I want a divorce!" She yelled finally losing her temper, she could be heard from outside of the room.

"No, you and the kids are the only things I have left." Kent pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? That things are fine? That I understand? That I forgive you? Because I don't, Kent. I trusted you."

"It was a mistake!" He yelled.

"A mistake? No, a mistake is when you do something wrong and _then_ take responsibility for your action. Sleeping with another woman is a mistake. Sleeping with a child is _not_ a mistake. You slept with a kid that is barely twice our son's age and now you have a two-year old. How am I supposed to tell our five and seven year olds that Daddy has another child and that's why he's in jail? You paid the girl to have _your_ baby. But what it seems like to me is that you paid her to keep her mouth shut, because you could keep you zipper up."

"You don't think I'm taking responsibility? Going to jail isn't enough?" Kent asks.

"I don't want our kids to see what kind of scum you are. You will never see them again." She said, he raised up his hand to object, but he was reminded that his hand was cuffed to the hospital bed when he tried to lift them.

* * *

_Wow. That is the sum of all that I can say to describe what happened._ Kensi thought as she bit her bottom lip. _That was better than the dreams, which I really didn't think was possibly, because well… No Blye, you need to stay focus before you drive you and the source of all your confusion off the road. _

"Kens?" Deeks whispered, the whole drive back had been silent.

"Hmm," she hummed as she tried to stay focus on anything but the ghost of his lip on hers.

"I think you passed the turn."

"Hmm," she hummed again, not really paying attention. "Oh, yeah." She said as she saw their turn two streets back. She turned around and headed for the hotel.

* * *

"Were home." He announced to no one.

"Yeah," Kensi mumbled. "You know what? I'm a little tired, so, I'm going to um, take a shower and then go to bed. Unless you want to take a shower first."

"No, no, you can go." He said searching her eyes for a reaction.

"Okay, I'll just…" She said as she turned around and made her way to the bathroom. _Looks like _another_ cold shower._ She thought.

...

_Great, nice going Blye. In your rush to get out of the room you forgot your clothes._ "Deeks," she said as she peeked her head around the door to conceal the rest of her body. There wasn't an answer so she tried again. "Deeks?" _Maybe he fell asleep._ "Deeks are you asleep?" there was still no answer.

She crept to her go-bag with her towel firmly around her. She used one of her hands to find something, but in the dark room she couldn't see anything. She turned on the lamp placed beside the bed.

"Kens?" Deeks said slightly groggy from his sleep.

"Huh, it's okay. Go back to sleep." She said.

"Kens. What are you doing? Oh…" He said as he looked at her in nothing but a towel.

"Deeks!"

"What? You're the one in the towel. Wow, I get a major sense of déjà vu." he said observing that the situation reminded him of the last time they went undercover as a married couple. "Why are you going through my bag?" He asked.

"I was looking for something to wear; I thought it was my bag. Now if you don't mind." She left the end of the question hanging.

"Oh, I don't mind." Deeks said as he stared at her unfazed.

"Deeks!" she said knowing he knew what she meant.

"Kensi!" he mimicked her tone.

"Turn around!"

"Why, you have a towel?" he said with his stupid smirk.

"Deeks, if you don't turn around I'm going to ruin any chance you have at having kids."

"Wow, you're a mean one. Fine." closed his eyes. "There Fern, are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." She stated as she made her way to her bag across the room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Deeks asked as she slid in the bed next to him because she was tired and didn't feel like sleeping on the floor.

"Yeah." She answered.

…

"Deeks," she whispered.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked staring at the dark room.

"No… Can we talk?" she asked as she turned on her side.

"What about?"

"Jessica." She answered. She had so much going on right now and this with many other thoughts, most about the kiss, was keeping her up.

"Is this about when I walked in on you two talking in the boat shed?" Deeks asked as he turned on his side facing Kensi.

"Sort of…" She said thinking back to the conversation she had with Jessica. She had tried to put it out of her mind for the op, she finally completely forgot after all her thoughts were centered on the kiss. "I, um, she had a picture." She said. Deeks hadn't notice how close they were until her breath fanned over his face.

When he figured on she wasn't revealing any more, he prompted. "What was on the picture?" His breath blew over her lips. She ignored the feelings that were creeping up on her about Deeks.

"It was a picture of her mom and a man, my um, my father."

"Her mom knew you father?" Deeks asked obviously not seeing the connection.

"Um, yeah, more than knew. They had a child together." She said hoping she wouldn't have to explain.

"Jessica's your sister." He said in understanding.

"Yeah, I can believe my dad wouldn't tell me I had a sister," a tear threaten to spill over her lashes as she place a hand on her forehead. "I just," her voice thick with tears. "I just wish he would have told me, you know? I wouldn't have blamed him if he had another child. So, why didn't he tell me?" She said as she lost a few tears, not bothering to wipe them away, confusion deep in her voice.

"Hey, hey, don't," he instinctively wiped her face free of any tears that might be there, "don't cry. Hey listen to me…" he said she he rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb pack and forth. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing hard against the fabric of his shirt; she could feel his increasing heartbeat at her touch. "…you're way too beautiful to cry." She let out an exasperated laugh.

He had never seen her cry, technically he still haven't because of the dark room, but hearing her made his heart break, shatter into tiny pieces. He wrapped his arm around her tightly pulling her, her head under his chin. His hand that had remained on her face started to brush away strands of hair, pushing them behind her ear.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck as some of the stray tears landed on him. His hand started smoothing out her hair.

"He could have just told me, I wouldn't have thought any less." Her voice was muzzled by his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it may feel like I'm cutting this one a little short, it's because I am, I'm debating whether or not to ask you all to jump ship now or later, you'll know when by next chapter.**

**Oh, just to be clear, Kensi doesn't know that her father didn't know.**

**-Someone who makes the stories you like to read, DatJoyBlue**

**P.S. Guys, I want to thank you for reading my story, it means a lot. Hopefully I won't let you down.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had to learn the hard way. I've been going stress trying to make everyone happy. But how can I make everyone else happy when I'm not.**

**So here's how it is going to go, I really want to do a multiple case, because I like creating drama. **

**With that said I looked at all the reviews from chapters 8 than up. There were more yes' and no's from what I could tell. I tried to make it where everyone gets what they want but it confusing, really confusing and it's making my head hurt just thinking about it. So considering everything, the votes and the fact I can't make everyone happy at once, I've opted to make me happy and just do the multiple case. Sorry to anyone who might strongly want a single case story.**

**[Disclaimer: Sorry, my best friend couldn't afford to get me a show for Valentine's Day. But I did get a card from Family Dollar.]**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

"Kensi, Deeks, are you ready?" Deeks took the gun out of his holster and held in front of him then he nodded.

"In position, Callen." Kensi said looking back at her partner.

"On my count. Ready… one… two… three!" Kensi kicked in the door as they simultaneously breached the building.

"Federal agents, get down on the ground!" Kensi called out. She continued to walk checking every door as she walked by. Deeks did the same.

"N.C.I.S., on your knees." She yelled. The guy, who had bravely come out of hiding behind a box, immediately dropped his gun and fell to his knees. Kensi train her gun on him as she bent down to grab his. She placed the gun in the back of her jeans. "Hands behind your back." She said as she retrieved a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. "Get up," she ordered once he was handcuffed.

* * *

"_N.C.I.S., on your knees."_ A familiar voice could be heard throughout the abandon building.

_I gave her a job, a place to live, food. So why did she speak, why didn't she keep her mouth closed. _ He thought as he stood in front of a door.

_I took care of that bastard of a baby, and also spared the baby of the horror the other girls went through, by keeping her safe, by not letting the two-year old be touched like the others, by not letting her get into the hand of pedophiles who wanted her for sexual game. _

_I loved that girl as my own; take care of her and her two-year old. Was this life not enough? Why wasn't she as loyal as the others? Maybe I should have tighten her leash and told her to make more money, to sleep with more guys. Maybe I shouldn't have let her keep the child. What was it that made her turn against me? _

_She talked to the feds; after all I had done for her. Was I not enough of a man for her needs? _

_No. That bitch turned her back on me. It's her fault that we are under investigation. It's all her fault. Whatever happens she had it coming._ Victor pulled a gun that was tuck away and concealed in the back of his pants. He ajar the door enough for him to slip in the room. Once in, he pointed his gun at the back of his betrayer.

"Hey Ayana." She whipped her head around, instantly fear took over. She was staring down the barrel of a gun. She back to the edge of room, putting as much distance between her and the gun as possible.

"Please." She said as bravely as she could.

"Please, what? You don't want me to hurt you?" He asked, "Huh? There are feds here!" he yelled. He scratched his head and looked at her eyes, searching for answers. "But you already knew that, right? You talked, after everything I did..."

"I didn't say anything!" she yelled. He came closer to her until his face was next to hers.

"What did you say?" he whispered in her ear.

"I… I didn't say anything." She said in small voice.

* * *

"Kensi, the building's empty." Callen said

"_Copy that." _

"How did he get tipped off?" Sam asked. "No one knew about the raid."

"I don't know," he turn away from his partner and began speaking to the air. "Kens, you guy talking?"

"_Nope."_

"Let us talk to him." Callen said as he made his way over to Kensi and Deeks.

* * *

"You, you didn't say anything?" He said. Victor turned around slowly; he wiped a hand over his face. "Why are you LYING!" his voice rose as he anger did.

Before she had realized what happen she was on the ground and felt a burst of pain on her cheek and in her arm. She brought her left arm up but the pain from it caused her to want to scream. She touched her face tenderly with her right hand, feeling for where the sudden pain was coming from. She looked at her finger after her hand came into contact with something wet on her cheek. Her fingers were stained red with blood. She finally knew what had occurred, she was pistol-whipped. She fell and tried to catch herself but ended up hurting her arm, possibly breaking it.

She breathed in slowly, trying but failing to contain the tears that had not made her face feel any better. She started to lose feeling in her left hand.

* * *

There was a muffled noise that Kensi hadn't notice before. "Shhh." She said as she listened closer. Sam and Callen walked into the room noticing the silence.

"I have to pee." The handcuffed guy sitting in the corner said.

"My partner told you to shut-up." Deeks snapped at him, knowing he was trying to distract everyone from finding whatever it is he was trying to hide.

"I hear something." Kensi said as she stained to hear.

"_Why are you LYING!"_ a voice came from below her, loud and clear.

"How do you get down there?" She turned to the handcuffed guy. He didn't answer.

* * *

Her tears became a steady stream as the pain intensified.

"I gave you EVERYTHING!" he yelled. "Everything, and what do you do? You go and talk to the feds."

"I didn't say anything I swear!" she said pleadingly.

"I gave you and that brat a place to live, something to eat, I gave you a job, and you go and you speak to the feds. I'm trying to understand. I can't, can't seem to get it, you know?" Victor said as he scratched his head with the gun. "I, I, I just don't understand, after all I've done for you, you do this." He smiled a smiled that scared Ayana completely. He raised his gun up and trained it on Ayana's head.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful bitch." He said. She began sobbing; she covered her face with her right arm.

"Federal agents, drop you weapon."

"L.A.P.D., get down on the ground." Kensi and Deeks both yelled at once.

Victor raised his hands in surrender. "Now!" Deeks screamed. Victor bent down and dropped his gun on the floor slowly. "Hands behind your head." Deeks spat in disgust.

"Michael, you're a fed? What that bitch Ayana tell you? Huh?" Victor yelled struggling under Deeks grip.

* * *

"_Nell anything?"_ Eric asked over her earwig.

"All Kent's files are in tack." She said as she closed the computer. "This alone would be enough to put these guys away for a long time."

"_Good job, Ms. Jones." _Hetty said from Eric's end of the line.

"Adriana!" Weston yelled. He was found taking in the scenery from outside the building. He was hauled in by Sam. Nell looked back over her shoulder.

"You did this!" Victor yelled. "You the one who said we could trust them."

"You the one who listened to Rico, you're the one who hired them. I didn't do that." Weston yelled back. Deeks and Sam took the struggling men outside to awaiting squad cars.

* * *

All you could see was flashing lights, blinding and distracting each driver that passed by. Dark clouds hovered over everything. Ambulances and police cars blocked the street. The night was everything but silent. Neighboring buildings empty onto the street as they watched on from behind the yellow tape.

"African-America girl, age 17, suffering from dehydration." An EMT yelled as a young girl was wheeled away on a gurney to an awaiting ambulance. Another girl was covered up in blankets following the EMT.

"We have African-American girl age 15 with a laceration to her left cheek and a broken arm." Deeks said as he carried Ayana to a nearby gurney.

"Shannon?" Ayana yelled. The girl in the blanket turned to see where her name was being called from.

"Ayana, they said CeCe is dehydrated, they need to take her to the hospital."

"Where?" Ayana asked as she was laid down on the gurney.

"St. Luke's. Ayana we'll meet you there." Shannon replied as she turned to follow where they were taking CeCe.

"Where's Kyla? Didn't you have her?" Ayana asked. Shannon turned around.

"No, CeCe did, she must have been scared when CeCe passed out during the raid and wouldn't wake up."

"Hey, we have to get her to the hospital, are you riding with us?" an EMT asked after patting Shannon on the shoulder, careful not to startle her. Shannon nodded and ran off after the EMT.

"Where's Kyla, where's my baby." Ayana panicked as she tried to sit up but fail when she tried to use her left arm. She started breathing heavily, from the pain and from the rush of her heart as she thought about Kyla being scared and by herself.

"Hey, hey, hey, Ayana, my partner has her, she's safe. I promise. You'll see her in a little bit." Ayana calmed down and nodded. Deeks could tell she was starting to have a panic attack, any good mom would.

* * *

"Kyla?" Kensi called. "Kyla?"

Kensi looked where she knew a small child would hide. She got down on her knees and peeked under the cover. "Kyla, it's alright." Her voice was soft, trying to gain the little kid's trust. "I can take you to see your mom." Kensi whispered.

A few seconds passed before Kyla crawled form under the bed. "Where mommy?" the little girl asked.

"Come here." Kensi said as she picked up the girl and placed her on her side. Kyla laid her head on Kensi's shoulder and rubbed her eye's looking adorably sleepy.

* * *

"Look at mommy." Kensi whispered in the girl's ear.

"Mommy?" Kensi brought the girl closer to Ayana.

"Hey Kyla," Ayana said.

"We need to go." An EMT said as she pushed Ayana's gurney in the Ambulance.

"I want Kyla to come with me." Ayana said.

"We'll drive her to the hospital, okay." Kensi said. "We'll meet you there." Ayana nodded as she kissed the girl's head.

"Kyla, I want you to go with this woman and I want to be good okay?" Ayana said. She acted more like a mother than many of the adult. She put her kid first, doing thing that's best for her, not really caring about herself.

"I want mommy!" she cried.

"I'm going to see you soon; you remember what I said right? About you being brave?" the little girl nodded.

"We need to go, we need to reset your arm and get you I cast as fast as possible. We need to make sure the break hadn't cut off circulation to your hand. We need to go." The EMT said.

"Love you." Ayana said.

"Love you too, mommy." The little girl replied. Deeks closed the back of the ambulance and knocked on the window. The sirens went on and it sped away.

"Come on Deeks." Kensi said as she carried Kyla to her car.

* * *

"How is she?" Jessica asked after she found Kensi, Deeks and Kyla in the emergence room.

"Ayana, she's getting her arm reset and they'll put her in a cast. She also needs a few stitches and a couple of x-rays but she's going to be fine." Kensi said. Kensi looked down at Kyla who was playing with a toy Kensi found in the no-so-abandon building.

…

"Mommy!" Kyla yelled as she ran to the side of Ayana wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.

"Hey baby." Ayana said. "Told you, you would see me soon."

"Ayana, I want you to meet someone." Kensi said. "This is Jessica, Kent's wife."

"Hi." Jessica greeted.

"Hey." She said back.

"It sounds like you're hungry." Jessica said after hearing the sound of the little girl's empty stomach. "How about I buy you and your mom something to eat. How does that sound?"

"You'd do that?" Ayana asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She said as if that wasn't did deal. "You can meet my kids."

* * *

"Did they get it?" Nell asked. They had all gathered in the bullpen.

"Yeah, there was twenty-five more girls on that ship." Sam said. "The New York Office is trying to find out where they live so they can be returned to their families."

"Their parents sent them to the United States so they could have a better education, a better chance at life. How is sending them back helpful?" Kensi asked.

"It's not, but they are not legal citizens." Callen said.

"But they're kids! They are kids, who didn't ask for this." Kensi said.

"It's not our choice." Deeks said.

"Neither was it theirs… Those kids didn't ask to be born in poverty; they also didn't ask to be sold like cattle and they certainly didn't ask to be used as property." She was trying hard to defend something that was out of her control, seeing Kyla and Ayana made her feel disgusted. She wanted to fight because they couldn't themselves. "What about Ayana?"

"Ms. Blye I've talk to a friend in homeland security, they are pulling strings but Ayana and her sister will be able to stay." Hetty said after popping up form out of nowhere. "Go home, we will debrief tomorrow." Hetty said dismissing them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again guys about my** **decisions. Wow I feel like I apologize a lot. But someone told me that I can't do stuff for everyone else and nothing for me.**

**-DatJoyBlue**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Okay today I'm on a trip in Atlanta, Georgia. The nine-hour drive was so worth it. Getting to the point, I'm feeling happy today, really happy, so I'm starting the new chapter. **

**Recap: okay the last case we found out a few things:**

** 1.)Kensi is having **_**dreams**_** about Deeks (Although we were pretty sure she was having them before.)**

** 2.)Kensi has an older sister. (Jessica, who has two children.)**

** 3.)A sister that Donald didn't know he had (But, Kensi doesn't know that does she?)**

** 4.)Deeks and Kensi (Densi) shared a kiss (Yay! Even if it was undercover.)**

** 5.)There is a bet going around the office about whether or not Kensi and Deeks (Densi, sorry I like saying it.) will get together.**

"…**Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay, going away-ay-ay…" **

**This is the song I think should be the theme song for our favorite hopefully-soon-to-be couple. And no I do not own this song; I will never claim someone else work, unless it's homework. Hate homework, but I guess I got to get used to it, right?**

**[Disclaimer: Do I live in a big giant house? No! Do I believe in Santa? Sorry kids but, no. Do I own NCIS: LA? Unfortunately, no. Do I wish I owned NCIS: LA? Yes!]**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

He was fidgeting with his phone. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought. He breathe in a calming breathe and tried to build the courage to do it, but he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing himself. He stared blankly at his phone and at some point or another he started using it as a drum. Tapping his fingers to any random beat. He started seriously rethinking why he was there.

He knocked twice._ Oh well, looks like she's sleep._ He thought. Just before he was about to leave, the door swung open. He started shifting and wishing he hadn't come.

"Deeks." His gaze lifted at the sound of her voice. He stilled himself and looked into her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but her face didn't give anything away. But her eyes seem to say everything he needed her to say, everything that needed to be said. He parted his lips as if to say something but rethought his decision.

"Deeks." She said a little softer. She wanted to know why he decided to come.

"Sorry, I can come back tomorrow; I didn't mean to wake you." He finally decided to say.

"You didn't wake me." She assured. "You want to come in?" He hesitated before finally finding his footing. He went to go find his place on her couch, while she locked the door behind him.

"I just, I wasn't, um," Deeks started. The reason he really came was because he wanted to test his theory. While he was at home, restless and a wreck, he pondered the theory whether or not a second kiss with Kensi would be better than the first. He really didn't think it was possible. Especially when the first kiss was the kind of one that led to things that couldn't be done outside. The real reason he was here was not to talk, but he decided to keep it in his pants for the time being. "I just wanted to apologize for um, for um, kissing you." He said hating his choose of words and the way it sounded.

He was not sorry about kissing her at all, in fact, all he wanted to do was relive the moment, but he could see she was regretting it. They kissed while undercover as a married couple before, their "cover kiss," as Kensi would call it. But there was absolutely no way to deny that this was a real kiss, completely different from the one before. He wasn't sorry about the kiss, but he crossed professional boundaries.

She had nothing to say, and no clue where to begin. She was clearly confused with her feelings. Her thought had travel back to the kiss all night after Hetty sent them home, that was one of the reasons she was still up past one o'clock in the morning on a Friday night, alone.

She had other thing on her mind, mostly containing her older half-sister she had no idea she had because her father neglected to tell her about her, and the thought of those children being used as some pedophile's sex toy. Those thought were the other thing that was keeping her up. She decided earlier to only deal with on feeling and emotion at a time. "Can we not talk about this?" she walked over to the kitchen and called over her shoulder. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah." He called back. She came back with two opened beers.

"Is that the reason you came over, because you wanted to apologize?" she asked after sitting next to him on the couch.

"No not only that; I also came for the free beer." He said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Who says it's free?"

* * *

"How many people were in on the bet?" Sam asked while drinking from his beer.

"Everyone in the department, Nell says there are only five of us still in now." Callen said.

"G., how long do you think they can really hold out? It's been three years and sooner or later their going to give up the charade."

"You're just hoping it happens before October."

* * *

"You want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"I use to think that I had seen it all, but today," she started to choke on her words. "God, they're only children." Kensi looked up when she felt tears run down her face. She wiped them away, hating that she let him see her like this. "Do you ever feel like we aren't doing enough?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, sometimes " Deeks answer simply. "All the time." He revised thinking back to his days when there was always someone you couldn't save. "But, I realized, as much as I want to, I can't save the world and you can't either."

"But wouldn't it be nice if we could."

* * *

Kensi felt warmth behind her when her eye started to flutter open. All she could remember from the night before was that she and Deeks watched The Titanic. Without think she had snuggled in closer to the source of the heat. A steady, rhythmic beat lulling her back to sleep. But soon she was kick into awareness.

She looked back and saw the face of a man who look a lot like Shaggy. She was about to wake him when she saw it, his nose did that cute little twitchy thing that she notice he did while he was sleep awhile back. She found it extremely creepy to watch someone sleep, a little stalker-ish, so she would deny ever doing it, even for a second. But right now she found herself, wondering what was going on in his head, so she watched for any indication.

Her phone started to ring. Needless to say it startled her. It was unfortunately on the far end of the coffee table. She tried to get up but the arms around her squeezed tightly when she moved.

"Deeks?"

"Hmm?" Deeks mumbled sleepily.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?" his eyes slowly but surely opened.

"I need to get that."

"Get what?" Deeks said being adorably oblivious to the constant ringing phone.

"I need to get my phone." She tried to explain, but it seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

"Well get it." He didn't notice his arms so possessively tight around her.

"I can't." she tried to explain.

"Why?" he mumble.

"Because your arms are around me." She answered.

"What?" he seem to wake up a little more when he realized what she was saying. "Oh." He said as he felt her in his arms. He let go soon after realizing. She reached for her phone. She immediately wished that she had let it go to voicemail so she wouldn't have moved. She missed the warmth his body provided.

"Kensi." She answered.

"_Hey, sorry to ruin your weekend, but Hetty wants us in OPS for a debrief." _Eric said on the other end of the line.

"Okay, I'll be right in." she said.

"_Do you know where Deeks is, he isn't answering his phone."_ Eric asked before Kensi could hang up.

"No." she lied. "How about I see if I can reach him?"

"_Okay."_ He hung up, without asking any further questions.

"Who was that?" Deeks asked when he finally woke up completely.

"Eric. Hetty wants us back at OPS."

"Okay." He sat up.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, in my go bag." Deeks said glad that he remembered to put fresh clothes in it after he got home.

"You go get it and I'll start some coffee." Kensi said getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Okay."

* * *

"You're early; I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"Well, I passed all the requirements, so as of today I'm an agent." A black woman with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes responded.

"Indeed you are." Hetty replied.

"Hetty, why did you choose me to be on this team? They seem to be full."

"Well, Ms. Kendrick, you can never have too many agents."

"There was an opening for new agents on William's team, why this team."

"Because I feel you will make a good asset." Hetty answered. Feeling content with this answer she didn't answer any more questions.

* * *

"Who do you think it is?" Sam asked motioning with his head to the person sitting at Hetty's desk. Callen sat in his desk finishing his stack of paperwork, listening in to the conversation that was going on between Nell and Sam.

"I don't know." Nell answered as she was sitting in Kensi desk next to Callen, holding his tablet in his lap.

"Don't know what?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi entered into the bullpen.

"Who that woman is." Callen answered.

"What woman?" Kensi asked. All three of them motion their head in the direction of Hetty's desk. Kensi and Deeks looked over and saw Hetty talking to the person everyone was referring to.

Kensi made her way to her desk, when she saw Nell sitting down in it; she coughed to get her attention. "Oh." shee quickly got up and made his way to the couch.

"Can you read their lips, Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Hold on," she concentrated on the sight in front of her. "I can only get Hetty's side of the conversation. Um,_ 'Well, Ms. Kendrick, you can never have too many agents.' 'Because I feel you will make a good asset.'_" Kensi repeated as she read Hetty's lips.

"Make a good asset?" Sam repeated.

"What's going on here?" Eric said after coming down from OPS center when he noticed his partner hadn't return.

"We are trying to figure out who that woman is." Nell answered,

"That _woman_ is Special Agent Hayley Kendrick." The woman they were referring to appeared behind them. They almost hit the ceiling when she startled them. "_She_ is the new member of your team." They all looked to Hetty for validation of what she said.

"New member?" Kensi asked a little dumbstruck.

"Hetty, we don't need a new member." Callen defended.

"You might not need one, but you got one." Hetty said knowing this is exactly how everyone would react.

"Hetty, this is my team, and no disrespect to you," he said to Hayley, "but you can't just add new members to this team without my knowledge and approval."

"Mr. Callen, you may be team leader, but I assign agents. And I feel…"

"She _'will make a good asset'_." Kensi repeated and finished her sentence. "Why exactly would she make a good _asset_?" Kensi asked.

Eric suddenly looked down at the tablet in his hands, "We have a case." He said as he made his way up to OPS center.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen, next? Tell me your ideas; I would really like to hear them. Why do you think Hetty hired Hayley to the team? **

**The reason why I added her is because I'm bored and need something to do, and what's more fun than changing the team's dynamic? I actually have no idea for Hetty's motive, that's why I'm asking you why do you think Hetty hired her. **

**Your girl, (home from vacation) DatJoyBlue**

**Peace Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't know if you like where the story line might be heading, but I like it. 'I don't know why I wanted to add a new character, maybe I did one a whim, either way I can wait to see where this takes me. **

**Random: Rizzoli & Isles is back on, which I love. If you're a fan like me… (I don't know how I manage to watch so much TV. I wasn't sure it was possible to keep a social life while watch so many shows, but It's possible.) …then you have most likely seen the preview for the next episode, I don't know if this is Spoiler Alert, but I'll put one there just in case. Maura goes to jail, cue- dramatic music. The sheer fact that she's in an orange jumpsuit makes me want to cry. **

**Okay back to NCIS: LA…**

**I know absolutely nothing about Military Bases, never said I did, so please just pretend that I know what I'm talking about. This is how I somewhat imagine a base to be like.**

**[Disclaimer: As much as I have dreamed about, I'm not the owner.]**

**I want to thank kimbercullen for your help on my story.**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

I'm tired, sick and tired of everything! Why won't the pain just stop? The pain needs to stop.

"Go lock the door!" Today. It stops today. Nobody ever listens, never. And all those eyes that have the unmistakable look of fear are staring back at me. "I said, go lock the door unless you want pieces of your head to end up across the room from your body."

There is one pair of eyes that look back at me, the fear in those eyes make my heart ache. Why couldn't I protect her better, she deserves better. "Hey, how are you doing, Sweetie?" I notice the audible difference in my voice when I speak to her. She really deserves better. She nods but she is still frightened.

* * *

"This case is top priority, guys."

"What is it, Eric?" Kensi asked.

"There is a hostage situation going on at a high school in Camp Pendleton."

"Why is this a case for NCIS?" Callen asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why isn't the FBI handling it, wouldn't they normally do hostage negotiating?"

"NCIS claimed jurisdiction because it's happening on a military base." Nell explained.

"What do we know about the hostage taker?"

"There's only one, his name's Lucas Hayes." Nell replied. "He's sixteen in the eleventh grade. No criminal record from what I can tell, but there _is_ a court document, but it's sealed because he's a minor. He has two sisters; one of them is in the room with him. His sister Emma also has a sealed record. His mother remarried to Sgt. Owen Hayes. He now lives with mother, Grace Hayes, and step-father after his mother took him and his sister with her."

"I'll send you everything we get to your phones." Eric said.

"Ms. Kendrick, I think your negotiating skill could come in handy, I want you to take point." Hetty said.

_Negotiating skills? Since when does NCIS negotiate? _Kensi thought.

"Ms. Kendrick, I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce you to the team further before sending all of you on a case, but this _is_ a top priority case and you could be of good use on this one."

"No problem Hetty." Hayley responded.

"Kensi, Deeks, Hayley, how about you go to the school and setup a command post? Sam and I will go talk to the parents."

"Okay, but I call shotgun." Deeks said.

"Who says, I won't make you walk?" Kensi smirked walking out of OPS.

"But then, who would talk you ear off and get under your skin, partner?" he called after her as he follow her out.

"Are they always like that?" Hayley asked.

"Yes." Eric, Callen, and Sam answered in unison. Nell just shook her head; listening to them bicker is making her tired. _Why won't they just kiss already._

Hayley walk out to join her other teammates.

* * *

"Ms. Blye, nice to see you again." A base guard said as he recognized Kensi from her many trips to Camp Pendleton. He made his way to the car as other guys checked around it.

"Nice to see you too, Jerald." Kensi said as she handed him her ID and Military access badge.

"Here, you go Kensi." He handed them back to her. "I see you brought you're partner this time." Jerald said looking towards Deeks as he reached for Deeks' ID.

"What makes you think this is my partner?" Kensi questioned. He just shrugged.

"Well, is he?" He asked.

"Yes, what, what has she said about me?" Deeks asked.

"She said you would resemble Shaggy."

"Really Kens, you guys pick on my hair every day. I know that's what _girls_ do when they like someone, they pick on them. But, do you think Sam and Callen like me, too?" He said as he smiled widely.

"No, we're not pick on you, it's the truth." She said smirking back. Hayley watch the interaction from the back seat. She could tell just by looking at them that they had a thing. She handed her ID to Jerald.

"Ms. Kendrick," he said as he handed back her ID.

"Bye, Jerald." Kensi said as she began the drive toward the school.

* * *

"Oh, Scarlett, Are you okay?" A worry woman said in relief as she finally spotted one of her children. The frightened six-year-old nodded.

"Mrs. and Mr. Hayes?" a voice startled them.

"Yes?" Grace Hayes answered.

"NCIS, can we have a word with you?" Callen asked.

"What about?" the man behind his wife asked?

"It would be better if we could talk to you alone." Callen's eye's darted to the little girl in the woman's arms.

She reluctantly let go of her little girl and walk out of earshot. "We'll be right over here, alright Scarlett?" Her father told her.

"What is the matter?" the woman spoke first.

"We believe that you son, Lucas, has taken his class hostage, including you daughter Emma."

"Lucas wouldn't do that. There is no way our son could do that." Grace said. "He's a good kid."

* * *

"_We have a visual into the classroom."_ Eric said from OPS.

"Okay, do we have audio?" Hayley asked hovering over a computer that was set up in the makeshift commanding post next door to the classroom that was taken hostage.

"_Not yet, luckily they have computers with cameras and mics."_

"So you can get a feed into the class room." Hayley responded on his train of thought.

"_Right… There. Now you have audio."_

"_I won't let you get hurt, okay."_ He said as his hand caress the side of his sister's cheek. _"I'm sorry I let this happen. I should have paid attention, I'm so sorry."_

"There are five people in there including the suspect, his sister, and an adult, probably the teacher." Hayley said as she studies the video screen.

"He doesn't look like he's on any medication. Is that his sister? She looks like she's got a black eye." Kensi asked coming up behind her to look at the screen.

"_Yes, Emma Hayes, that's Lucas's twin."_

"Is there anything we can find out from the seal record they both have?" Deeks asked from behind the two agents.

"_That could take a while."_

"How long?" Hayley said turning her attention away from the screen.

"_Hours, we would need to get a judge to unseal it."_

"Okay, I'll try to talk to the parents, can you ask Callen and Sam to bring them in here."

"_Okay."_

"Thanks Eric." Hayley said hanging up the phone.

"What did he mean by Emma getting hurt, who's hurting her?" Kensi asked.

"I should start negotiations, see why we are here." Hayley said.

* * *

She walked to the door very slowly. Two SWAT officers held the gun aim at the door. Of course they didn't want to use it but if I came down to it, the suspects or the hostages, they needed to save the hostages.

"Hey Lucas, I'm Special Agent Hayley Kendrick, is everyone okay in there?" she spoke through the door.

"_Yeah, why wouldn't everyone be okay?"_

"Because your sister has a black eye, she's hurt, can you tell me how…"

"_She's my sister and I didn't protect her."_ He said then swept her hair behind his sister's ear. _"I'm sorry I let this happen." _He kissed her forehead.

"Protect her from what?" Hayley asked.

"_They, never believed me, they didn't do anything."_

"Who didn't?" she asked trying to find any information on how it got to this point. No answer ever came as he continued to kiss the crown of his sister's head.

* * *

"Why do you think Hetty hired her?" Callen asked. "We already have enough members on this team."

"Why did Hetty ask Deeks to be a liaison? We didn't need a liaison." Sam answered his question with a question.

"You think it's for the same reason?" Callen asked. Sam just shrugged as they walked back over to Mrs. and Mr. Hayes.

* * *

_We need to talk. Hetty said you we're on a case, so how about we talk after the case? _This was the message on Kensi phone. She stared at it apprehensively, before quickly turning off her phone.

"Hey what do we know?" she asked trying to get her mind off of anything that wasn't case related.

"Lucas said he needed to protect his sister." Hayley recapped.

"From what?" Deeks asked taking his eyes from the screen to look up at Hayley.

"He didn't say." Hayley said.

"Well, he obviously loves his sister. He wanted to protect her and would do anything for her. He wouldn't have given the black eye. It has to be someone in the room that set him off." Kensi said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that too." Hayley said. She pulled out her phone and called

OPS. "Hey Nell, can you and Eric figure out who's in the room?"

"_Already done."_ Nell proclaimed. _"We look through all the school's student data and found ID for each of the students and the teacher. The teacher's name is Archer Reeves. The girl's name is Leah Fletcher, and the boy is Ian Wells. None of them have records."_

"Thank you Nell." Hayley said hanging up her end of the phone.

"Oh," Grace said in disbelief. Tears started falling freely down her face as she saw her son on the monitor after walking into the room. She couldn't understand why her son would do this, after everything they've been through. "You gotta let me talk to him. He'll listen to me."

"Mrs. Hayes, it would really help us if we knew what this was about. Now, your son said that Emma was getting hurt and he that was sorry that he let it happen. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No, no, I don't," she turned to her husband and buried her face in his shirt. She mumbled into his chest and Sgt. Hayes whispered into her hair that it was going to be alright as he tightened his grip around her.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to be okay."

* * *

The air in the room felt like it was being suck from her lungs. Her breath became labored as she struggled to get enough air in them. She looked up to the ceiling praying to whatever God she could find to get her out alive. Her lip trembled as she sucked in her sobs. Her eyes clinched close as she shook her head.

_This isn't how it's supposed to end. I haven't seen my mom in months and I'll probably never see her again. She'll get the news while she in Iraq and hate herself for not being here. This isn't how it's supposed to end. _She wiped her eyes free of tear and her breath started to catch. Her sob came out as small hiccups.

"Stop that!" Lucas screamed at her. Her eyes became glassy and she jumped from the sudden burst of anger.

"She's scared." Someone accused. "You're scaring her."

"This is your fault." Lucas screamed back.

"How's it my fault that some lunatic with a gun is threating our lives!" The boy said a little bolder.

"Shut-up, don't say another word."

"Or what?" Lucas's pulse quickened. His movements were fast and anger as he stomped over to the guy who was stupid to open his mouth. With the punched that landed came a loud thud. All his breath left his body as he became winded from the blow to the stomach.

"I told you to shut-up." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: As I've said before, I don't know anything about Military bases, never been to on, I haven't even seen it on a map. I never claim to know about them, so if any information wrong, just chalk it up to my ignorance, okay? **

**Now as you have probably guessed by now, there is a newbie on the team. Why? Well that's due to my overactive imagination. You will learn a little more about her as the story continues, hopeful by the end you'll have mix emotions like some of the character seem to have. There are a lot of subplots so I'm gonna try to get through them all. **

**Hopeful you like how it's going, if not you can tell me why. I am a big girl I can take it.**

**Review.**

**-DatJoyBlue**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to start the next chapter. Hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think about Hayley so far. If you hate her that's okay, you might hate her for a while, hopefully you won't forever. But today, you might hate her more than ever.**

**[Disclaimer: I've written in my Journal (Not diary!) that I've wanted to own NCIS: LA, but that is not even close to actually owning it. So, no, not today, but maybe tomorrow. Keep your fingers crossed.]**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Lucas's parents watched in shock.

"Why is he doing this?" Sgt. Hayes asked in a slightly harsh whisper.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Why would he think someone is trying to hurt your daughter?" Hayley asked.

"I don't...I don't know." Mrs. Hayes shook her head.

"Maybe it has to do with the other day," her husband suggested, looking towards his wife.

"What happened the other day?" Kensi questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

"She came home sporting a black eye," Sgt. Hayes started. "We asked her what happened, but she wouldn't talk about it."

"What's in that court document?" Deeks asked, thinking it may have some connection to the situation.

"Their father, after he got laid off, he started getting depressed. Then one day he came home…"Mrs. Hayes looked to the ground, her voice beginning to crack as she continued, "and you could just smell it. He came home stumbling through the door, slurring about how it was my fault that he lost his job."

"And that's when he started hitting you." Deeks said in understanding. Mrs. Hayes just nodded. He knew all about abuse, something he'd rather forget. Mrs. Hayes's husband squeezed her hand so she could continue.

"Lucas would get the worst of it. His father would yell at him and say he was a mistake. He said if it wasn't for him and Emma, he wouldn't have had to settle down with someone as pathetic as me. Then Lucas and Emma's teachers started noticing the bruises. They filed a report with the police - that's what's in the sealed documents."

She paused before speaking again. "After all the empty promises, his promise he wouldn't do it again and that he would go get help, and his apologies, I was tired of it. So I decided that enough was enough and we left."

"Has he recently tried to get into contact with you?" Hayley asked, looking her in the eyes.

"No, not that I know of," Mrs. Hayes answered. "I don't think he knows where we are."

She wiped her eyes free of tears with her shaking hands.

"Is there a new person in either Emma or Lucas's lives?" Hayley asked, trying to obtain as much information as she can.

"They never talk to us about that stuff," Ms. Hayes said. She shook her head as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again.

"Thank you for your help." Hayley said softly as she walked over to the other side of the room, out of earshot. She was followed by the Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi's eyes darted to Deeks. She didn't like where this case was headed. Her partner never talked about his childhood and she never pushed. There was so much she didn't know about him, about all the messed up things he had to go through. She knew this case might bring some unwanted feelings up, just like the last case had for her.

The last case was making her feel disgusted with everyone. Just the fact that she had to look in Victor's eyes makes her skin crawl.

Victor, that worthless excuse for a man, treated young girls like property, and that didn't sit well with her. It hadn't happened at the time, but she would be so relieved when they arrested him.

These feelings weren't ever truly evident at first, taking a backseat to everything else - the fact that she had a sister, that her father never told her she had a sister, that she had to take a cold shower twice a day because of the dreams she was having...and those were just a few of her problems at the moment.

All of those feelings she was trying not to let herself think about, trying to keep herself from actually feeling, rushed to the surface once she came home. That case was all-around toxic for her, shoving unwanted emotions at her. And the feelings she had were getting slightly overwhelming.

She knew that keeping them bottled isn't helping her. Her feelings rushing to her like a tsunami. She keeps finding her thought drifting to her sister, and the dreams that cross _so_ many professional boundaries. She also keeps feeling the sinking feeling of disgust, disgust that come from the last case. She felt like she didn't do enough. She thought about Ayana, she was a better mother than anyone she ever met.

She looked after her little girl the only way she knew how, made sacrifices that Kensi maybe wouldn't at Ayana's age. She's looking after a two-year old at fifteen, but who's looking after her? Kensi felt a little protective of her.

She also tried to forget the nagging feeling that this case may do the same thing to Deeks as the last case did to her, bring up unwanted feelings. She tried to bypass these thoughts and feelings and focus on the case. Simpler said than done.

She knew that, if this case was going to have abuse in it, Deeks was going to take it personally. All of those feelings she had couldn't compare to what this case could do to Deeks.

"I doubt that a mother wouldn't know who came in and out of her children's lives." Hayley said.

"What does that mean? She's a bad mother?" Deeks asked, a little irritated.

"No. I'm just saying, if it were my child, I would want to know who came into her life." Hayley said defensively.

"You ever been abused?" he looked at her, she didn't respond, and he didn't wait for her to do so, either. "You have kids? You have any idea how hard it is for them? You think it's easy to talk to your parents?"

He walked off into the hall outside the room, feeling he should leave before he did something he'd regret. Kensi followed without a second thought.

Hayley pulled out her phone and dialed the OPS number for the third time today.

"Hey Eric, could you look into the parents?" she said.

"_Do you suspect them?"_Eric asked with the rhythmic tapping of keys in the background.

"No, just to make sure." She turned towards Lucas' parents, watching Mrs. Hayes turn and sob into her husband's shirt, his arm hugging her tight.

"_Okay, tell you what I find."_Eric said, ending the call.

Hayley dropped her phone into her pocket and directed her attention at the TV that displayed what was going on in the next room. She looked around the command post for a second before returning her attention back to the TV. _Great I manage to piss off my coworkers on the first day._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Kensi said after finally catching up to Deeks across the hall from the command post.

"What is she even doing here?" he blurted. "I mean, we have enough people on this team already. Unless if Hetty's looking to replace one of us. She isn't needed, we…"

"Deeks?"

"What?" he asked, looking as if he just realized he wasn't alone.

"You're rambling." She stated, getting closer. "I don't know why Hetty hired her, and I don't think she'd take one of us off the team, because we work well together…" her phone started to vibrate in her back pocket.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the text. '_I don't know if you got the last text, but I wanted to talk to you… About everything. Please call me back when you get a chance.'_She stared blankly at the phone.

"Kens, you okay?" Deeks asked after seeing the unease in her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _There goes the "I'm fine" again._ He gave an exasperated sigh.

She wanted to avoid this as long as she could, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. Sooner or later she would have man up and get this over with; she preferred "later," though. She had not wanted to deal with her feelings. Pushing everything away seemed to be easier than actually feeling.

* * *

Lucas rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He wished he could protect the person in his arms from any and everything that came her way. He kissed her forehead again; this gesture had become common in the few hours in this room. He shot a dirty look to Ian, who was now silent to keep Lucas' temper at bay.

_I shouldn't have let her see me like that. I'm just like him,_he thought._An asshole who uses his fists to make himself look and feel stronger._ His mind once again returned to the girl in his arms. _She never deserved this; that bastard caused so much pain in her life. She's worth so much more than the men gave her._

_First, the person who was supposed to love us, the person who was supposed to take care of us, and to make sure the world wasn't on our shoulders when we made a mistake._

_The person who was supposed to make sure that if he couldn't protect us from the world, that at the_very least_his arms would be safe. Safe in his arms from abuse._

_Then, there's that_thing, he thought in disgust._He thought that hitting someone, much less a girl was cool. He thought it made him powerful._

He shot another look at Ian.

_He thought that because she was already abused that she was an easy target. It must have been so easy to hit someone who was too afraid to hit back in fear she'd turn out like her father._

_I didn't notice at first, but I should have. What kind of brother am I? She needed help and I was too busy with my new girlfriend to notice._

He remember awhile back, when she was standing in the kitchen, eating some chocolate - her favorite - Lucas reached over her shoulder to grab a plate from the cabinet behind her head and she flinched. She _flinched! _That, that right there should have tipped him off. At the time, he was confused. He rationalized that she was only ducking her head so he could get the dish, but now it was clear that she was afraid. Every hand raised was like a nightmare she would have to endure with a memory of the hit that always,_always _came next. She definitely didn't deserve that.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks reentered the room. Deeks was looking tense and Kensi was almost matching. Kensi was tense because he was and Deeks was tense because this case was starting to get to him.

"He wanted to protect his sister from something," Hayley said, not looking up to the two. "We still haven't found out who he was talking about, we thought it could be their father, but maybe it simpler than that."

"You mean, he thinks someone in the room is hurting her." Deeks said.

"Yeah," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

"So who do you think he was referring to?" Kensi asked.

"Ian Wells. His expression changes every time he looks over towards him." Hayley said.

Deeks took it upon himself and walked to Lucas and Emma's parents.

"Ian Wells." He stated, looking towards them for a response.

"Who is Ian Wells? Does he have something to do with this?" Sgt. Hayes asked.

"Ian is Emma's boyfriend," said a little girl who had gone unnoticed most of the day.

"What?" Mrs. Hayes asked as she spun around to see her six-year-old.

"Emma said not to say anything when I caught her and her boyfriend sneaking in a while ago." The little girl stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mrs. Hayes interrogated. She couldn't believe all the stuff that was going on under her roof behind her back.

"She made me pinky-swear." she said, looking down toward the floor. "I saw."

"Saw what, sweetie?" Kensi said with something in her voice she couldn't name even if she wanted to. It sort of surprised and startled her at the same time.

"Ian got really mad at her and he hurt her." Scarlett said with tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Guys truly sorry. There was a lot of thing that when on since the last time I post. Ranging from writer's block and feeling a disconnect to my writing to my internet being shut off (stupid cable bill) and finally to starting school. On the bright side I did a lot of reading, I went to orientation at my new high school and met a cool girl with blue hair, I got through a full week of school, and I got to hang out with my big sis. (I'm not sure if that's good or not.)**

**But to be clear, this is an explanation, not an excuse. –I heard that somewhere, I forgot where, I think it was on this site, no matter, it remains true here.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy, almost happy enough to make me do cartwheels, ALMOST.**

**Love you guys- even though it may not seem like it with my late updates. But I do!**

**XOXO - Blue**

BETA NOTE: Hi, everyone! I'm V. Emily, and I'm a fellow teen writer and the new Beta for this awesome story. This is the first chapter I helped Blue edit, and I had a great time. I'm really excited to be a part of this. I know she already encouraged you to review, but I'm going to do it again for emphasis, because I really think this story deserves your feedback! :D

Well, enough from me. Thanks for reading!

-V.


End file.
